The chronicles of yin
by duze
Summary: what is the difference between yin and yang? what is the difference a father figure can make in the life of a child? why should you expect the unexpected? because a shadow can and will play with you if you let it. Naruto/Hinata
1. The chronicles of yin: prologue

Prologue: the shattering

Rain poured, the rough dirt and stone roads slowly turned to sloppy rivers of mud, thunder clashed, and the sky was sundered by bolts of lightning. The weather did little to hinder the fleeing ninja, slung across his broad shoulders was a small girl with light lavender eyes, her hands and feet bound and a large strand of cloth stuffed roughly in her mouth. As he approached the far side of the village the fleeing ninja shifted his load roughly before running up the shear mountain face, earning a whimper and fresh tears from his captive for his effort.

As he ran up the shear mountain face he couldn't help but take note of the four faces carved into the cliff face. The first, second, third, and fourth hokage's, each bore large waterfalls of water from their eyes, as if proving the point that the village was about to have a treasure stolen from it. A mad grin crossed the very wet and dirty ninja as he reached the peak, "they will never forget me, "Akisu Ouja,"" said the fleeing ninja.

It was only years of training that saved Akisu from being struck dead from a blow to the kidneys, leaping forward and using a tree as a center of gravity Akisu regained his footing shifting his load as to not drop his prize while killing the meddlesome soul who would stand in the way of his glory.

Standing five feet and eight inches tall, dressed in the traditional robes of his clan Hiashi Hyuga stood right hand extended palm towards Akisu, fire burned in his eyes as he stared into the unwavering eyes of the fool who held his daughter captive. "Release her and you may live long enough to have a trial!" commanded Hiashi, as he gathered chakra in the base of his palms. The terrain held no secrets from his gaze as his Byakugan took in his surroundings within 400ft in every perceivable angle even that witch would have been blocked by the back of his own skull.

"Never," replied Akisu as lightning arced over his skin, his dirty and matted orange hair going as strait and stiff as nails, "you'll never catch me."

As Akisu turned to flee his package secured Hiashi made a judgment call, he couldn't strike at Akisu back because of his daughter's position but the tree and the small object hiding in its branches taking shelter from the rain was interlay another.

As Akisu burst forward towards the boarder for fire and lightning Hiashi struck, one palm into the trunk of the tree the small object lost its hold on the branch it was clinging to and fell between the fleeing Akisu and Hiashi only to be struck moments later by a fully charged blow from Hiashi's gentle fist launching it into Akisu's back.

Traveling at the speed he was Akisu was unable to dodge or even lessen the blow of the object that flew towards him. As the object struck him Akisu felt his hold on his package slip as the force of the impact broke his back.

Thumbing across wet grass the small girl came to a stop not a foot from her capture, no permanent damage taken physically she lay on her back wriggling slightly as she tried to free herself from her bindings, the same could not be said for what was launched at her capture with the intent to kill.

Laying in a shallow pool of muddy rain water a stream of blood flowing from his broken jaw lay a small boy, bloody mud caked blond hair clung to his whisker marked face, his eyes flashing between crimson and crystalline blue as he drew staggering breaths, he couldn't feel his left arm and everything from his chest to his toes was an inferno of pain. Reaching out towards the still crouched Hyuga with his still working arm he begged for the assistance he desperately needed, the sound of gurgled pleading escaped his bloodied mouth as blackness consumed his vision.

Raising back to a standing position Hiashi approached the fallen form of Akisu before striking several places in his back paralyzing his arms before kicking him over onto his back. "You will be tried for kidnapping and your body will be returned to the cloud as a declaration of war," spat Hiashi as he stomped down on Akisus forehead with the heal of his sandal.

Turning Hiashi picked up the fallen form of his daughter who was staring at the fallen form of the boy drowning in the bloodied water, tears poured from her eyes as she watched the life bleed from the small boy.

"It will be alright Hinata," whispered Hiashi as he cut the ropes only to have his daughter spring from his hands to the side of the drowning boy and roll him out of the water onto his side a stream of blood and water poured from his mouth as his face broke water.

"Hinata," spoke Hiashi in a commanding tone as he approached the pair of small children, "step away from him, he is not your concern."

As Hiashi gripped his daughters shoulder and pulled her away from the small boy a scowl evident on his face a single silver haired anbu appeared at the side of the boy before scooping up the crumpled form and shun shining towards the hospital.

It was faint but Hinata heard it as clear as day, "Naruto, why you, why must you always pay for others safety."

As the events of the evening came crashing down on her a faint whisper of "Naruto" escaped the lips of the Hyuga heiress before she passed out.

**Six Years later.**

The ringing of an alarm clock permeated the small room, only to be silenced moments later by a rough blow to the top. Sitting up Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at his clock in moderate disgust, 6am really did come to early to be aloud thought Naruto. Running a hand through his spiky blond hair Naruto placed his feet upon the cold bedroom floor. Turning to his right he picked up a single framed photo of a white haired man wearing a great red cloak over the standard steel mesh and green ninja attire, the head band with the kanji (油, _abura_) on it, to his right standing just above his knee was Naruto.

"Another day to because stronger right old man," whispered Naruto as he placed the photo back onto the bed stand before placing his feet under the edge of his bed and starting his morning workout. 45 minutes later Naruto stepped into his shower; he had finished his morning workout, 50 sit-ups, push ups, crunches, and pull-ups, now for a quick shower and breakfast before heading to the library. A bowl of fruit and a large piece of fish made up this morning's breakfast, not the best but it was better than the six cups of ramen he usually would have eaten before "he" had come into his life.

As he left his apartment Naruto placed the key in the lock and pressed the small seal just under the lock with his left hand as he turned the key, he had only recently gained the penmanship to compliment his intellect but now that he could write clearly all of the reading he had spent the last 2 years had started to pay off. Chuckling to himself Naruto walked at a leisurely pace down the stairs of his apartment towards the main street and the library where he would spend the rest of his morning and a large portion of his afternoon, he couldn't help but chuckle about the last person who had tried to open his door without asking permission. The civilian thief who had tried to break into Naruto's home had the shock of his life, literally. The tiny seal beneath the lock of the door consisted of a three part seal an identifier, a storage pool, and the most basic of Raton jutsu instructions, it was like licking a battery not lethal but a sure reminder you shouldn't be touching what isn't yours to touch.

as Naruto walked down the crowded street he couldn't help but feel the cold hate filled glared upon his back, it wasn't as if anyone had ever touched him in a violent manner but it still unnerved him that so many people couldn't understand what he was, why he had to be what he was, it had been three years since he had been told why.

**Flash back**

"I'm a monster," sobbed Naruto into the chest of the man he thought of as a father, his tears staining the red cloak.

"You're not a monster," scolded the man, "you're my godson, and you're a hero who saves the ungrateful and the ignorant from a fate worse than death itself."

"Really," crocked Naruto as he looked up into the deep onyx eyes of his godfather, his own showing nothing but the deepest longing that the words he had just herd were true.

"Really, or my name isn't Jiraiya the great toad sage," replied Jiraiya unwavering pride in his voice as he patted Naruto on the head, a smile on his face.

**Flashback end**

Even thou he knew it didn't make taking the hate any easier like he thought it would, it was particularly painful for someone who was much more intelligent then his peers to be so ostracized by everyone around him, he simply had no one to talk to about what he learned when Jiraiya wasn't around other than the old man hokage.

Pushing the library doors open he walked towards the civilian section, bowed to the head librarian as he passed as a sign of respect and started to browse the titles. Selecting a new title on house hold fuinjutsu and the history of the second shinobi war he walked over to a desk in the far corner of the library behind the main desk and opened the history book. It had taken Naruto a year of tutoring and hard work after Jiraiya came into his life to relearn how to read and write, while no one would physically hurt him that didn't mean he was spared any attempt to poison his mind and hurt his growth by the majority of the village, the head librarian had tutored him after Jiraiya had introduced them and she had pleasantly found Naruto's enthusiasm and drive to learn both refreshing and inspiring.

Slowly flipping through the pages Naruto felt the long amber hair of the librarian caress his shoulder as she leaned over his shoulder. "Have you found everything you wanted today Naruto-san?" asked the librarian. "

"Yes Sousho-kou-san, thank you for checking on me," replied Naruto a small smile on his face. "Did you know the Nidaime routed an underground river to flow under the center of the village?" questioned Naruto as Sousho-kou read the first few lines over his shoulder silently gauging his progress in his academics, "no I didn't know that," said Sousho-kou mild intrigue in her voice, "all the hokage's did very amazing things didn't they?" "they all did something to define the village both physically and spiritually if that is the right wording," said Naruto before elaborating, "the Shodai, grew the forest that hides our village, the Nidaime brought us an endless supply of fresh water, the Sandaime weaved the seals for regeneration into the living walls of the village and the yondaime gave us the means to power the burial indefinitely before his untimely demise," finished Naruto earning himself a light ruffling of his hair. "Well ill come check on you around lunch you can join me for onigiri and some soup if you feel like it," said Sousho-kou with a smile before she left Naruto to his study.

As Sousho-kou turned the corner and left sight Naruto's eyes took on a mischievous glint before closing the book on history placed its spine up facing him before a jagged smirk extended across his face. It had been his most brilliant discovery, where better to hide the fabled jounin library then in the public library. To hide in plain sight had long been removed as a teaching at the academy but if the records of past exams and curriculums' were accurate it had once been a specialty class in the academy jeering the second shinobi war in the training of infiltration and recognisance specialists.

Flipping the book on household fuinjutsu open to the section on security seals he followed the steps to open a sealed object.

Step one: bite your thumb and apply blood to the seal you wish to open.

Biting his thumb Naruto allowed a drop of his blood to grace the small seal surrounding the library ID tag.

Step Two: will the object to open if it is simply sealed or press the correct amount of chakra into the seal to unlock it if it is secured.

Focusing his mind Naruto willed the seal to open he had found less than one in five of the seals would open without a chakra key but the ones that did open had contained the most basic of jutsu or basic exercises in either taijutsu or chakra control, it had been pure chance that the first book he had tried had contained the leaf exercise if it hadn't been for that book and Jiraiyas expiation of the damage to his coils he might never have had the control to become a academy student let alone graduate after he started classes next month.

**Flash back**

"Naruto try to find your chakra for me," asked Jiraiya kindly, "it should feel like a pool of water somewhere below your naval." Diving into his mind Naruto strove to find the pool of water that Jiraiya had described to find an ocean of raging fire in its place. Opening his eyes Naruto looked into Jiraiyas eyes with a new fascination, he could see everything about him from the three displaced hairs from his normal pony tail to the lone long red hair on his shoulder, the faint sent of honey and rose brushed his nose as the sound of dropping water struck his ears, he knew the kitchen sink leaked but he never heard it in the living room before. He had only held the energy for a moment before a panic stricken command echoed through his mind, "let it go Naruto Let It Go Now!"

Releasing his hold on the fiery energy Naruto's senses faded back to their normal standards' thou the claws and hair growth stayed. "What did you see?" asked Jiraiya. "A sea of fire," said Naruto confusion etched into his voice, "I thought you said I would see a pool of water?"

Frowning Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak then closed it before rubbing his forehead in thought. "What is it?" asked Naruto concern in his voice. "Your coils were damaged when you were younger," sighed Jiraiya, "your left arm cannot circulate chakra keeping you from doing any jutsu that requires hand signs." "I never imagined that your body would compensate by opening your body to the kyuubi's chakra pools, we need to be very careful who knows you have access to that chakra the panic would be disasters," explained Jiraiya a frown on his face.

Naruto and Jiraiya had spent the next three months out of the village getting a feeling of Naruto's control and whether or not the kyuubi could influence him while accessing its chakra, in the end they had come to the conclusion kyuubi was either sleeping or suppressed by the seal because no amount of poking or prodding could cause Naruto to lose control of the enhanced senses and physical enhancements he gained while drawing on its chakra. While the Yin portion was sealed within him along with the soul of the kyuubi it was evident to Jiraiya that while the kyuubi wasn't actively affecting Naruto, its presence within him under the circumstances probably saved his life and his future if not directly influencing his intelligence and mental growth.

**Flashback end**

Feeling a light tingling in his fingers Naruto placed the book back on its side and opened it to the center, upon its pages were the instructions to a seal less jutsu, Kaga Hada (shadow body), the jutsu bends light around the user by focusing chakra through the body the user can become invisible to the naked eye, the user while denied the light they are bending around them sees the very essence of the world around them in the form of echoes or ripples of what is based on the amount of chakra used the user could hypothetically see everything around them for miles even through solid objects.

Getting up from his seat Naruto grabbed and pencil and a blank scroll from the main desk copied the jutsu basics down rolled them up with the title of the book he took it from and resealed the original. It wouldn't do to have someone notice it open when he was learning so much.

As Naruto walked home in giddy excitement he contemplated how he would begin attempting to use the kaga Hada, unlocking his door and locking it behind him Naruto knelt down in his living room and meditated on what light itself was, "no know what you manipulate is to know your jutsu" was something Jiraiya had taught him long ago, and this was no different first things he would need to do is learn how to be a shadow.

**One month later**

"done," whispered Naruto as he faded back into existence, it had taken an entire month of study and dedication but he had finally done it he had bent light around him while he only put the slightest amount of chakra behind the jutsu in his mind he could see outside his building and into the apartment building across the street, it had taken the better part of a week for him to refine his control to the point where everything that moved wouldn't overwhelm his senses but in his mind it was worth it he could see everything with 100 yards, and walk at a leisurely pace while maintaining the jutsu only giving off a slight shimmer if he moved faster than a casual walking pace but today he would start his first day at the academy today he would start him on the path to becoming a master infiltrate like his god father.

Activating his Kaga Hada Naruto exited his apartment locked the door and made his way without notice to the academy. Letting himself in through an open window Naruto crept past a sleeping chunin teacher before stepping on a dropped pencil, the slight snapping sound was enough to rouse the sleeping chunin who momentarily looked up from his desk in a sleepy stupor gazed around the room before dropping his head back onto his desk. Naruto held perfectly still for 5 minutes before the chunin began to snore quietly and he felt safe enough to continue onward, sliding the classroom door open Naruto breached into the deserted halls of learning before making his way towards his second floor classroom, class wouldn't start for an hour but he could wait, and the prank of the century would befall whatever poor chunin would be his instructor if they didn't expect the unexpected...

I'm trying out a different way of writing; with any luck it was enjoyable and flowed nicely.

Let me know your thoughts and I will try and have a second chapter out for you all in the next few days.

Duze


	2. Chapter 1: boredom and torment

Last time:

Sliding the classroom door open Naruto breached into the deserted halls of learning before making his way towards his second floor classroom, class wouldn't start for an hour but he could wait, and the prank of the century would befall whatever poor chunin would be his instructor if they didn't expect the unexpected...

Chapter 1: boredom and torment

It had taken 45 minutes but it was worth it. Grinning from ear to ear Naruto sat at the back of the classroom feet propped up on the desk in front of him, he was giddy with excitement any moment his academy instructor should enter the room and set into motion the events of prancing genius.

As the light thudding of footsteps echoed down the hall Naruto was almost bursting with mischievous glee. As the door slid open as a chunin entered the room, he was in his mid twenties had brown hair and a scare across the bridge of his nose his stride placed him between five foot eight and five foot nine. Taking two steps into the room the chunin stopped looked to his left took in Naruto's waving presence smiled and opened his mouth to greet his first student of the new season, when everything went wrong.

As the door slid open a small seal became depressed this seal caused the next thing to pass through the portal it was painted on to become a super charged magnate, this in turn caused the metal chair in the corner to roll up behind the chunin and scoop him off his feet effectively gluing him down before wheeling him into the front of the teachers desk and spinning him like a top freshly spun.

This continued for about half a minute before the magnetic charge faded, falling from the chair his eyes still swimming in his head the chunin looked up to see Naruto bent double laughing hysterically, if it had been any other day he might have found the prank humours but the first day had dent started, he'd forgot his coffee and frankly it sucked being on the receiving end of a good clean prank.

"Are you alright," asked Naruto as he slowly regained his composure.

"What the hell was that?" cursed the chunin, "I couldn't peel myself from the chair."

Reaching the fallen chunin side Naruto extended a hand to help him up, "uzumaki Naruto, sorry about the rough ride it was supposed to stop after the third rotation I didn't think that you moulding chakra would accelerate it the way it did," explained a sheepish Naruto.

Taking the offered hand and pulling himself upright only to have the room continue spinning, "ugh, Iruka, Umino Iruka," mumbled the chunin who was going slightly green.

"I'm sure I will learn allot form you Iruka sensei," said Naruto a mischievous glint in his eyes.

It was at that moment Iruka realized that he was going to have a very long six years ahead of him, though it wouldn't be dull.

**Six months later**

It was the first week of spring break and Naruto couldn't be happier not to have to go to the academy, if he had to sit through one more of Irukas history or physics lessons he would have started to lose his mind to the boredom. The only problem to going to the library every day since you could read, you generally read about history when your teacher was a librarian and the entire semester had been almost entirely repeat for Naruto, his class mates were a unique bunch, all of the clan heirs had somehow managed to be placed in the same class with three elite teachers and a dozen of the "best" civilian candidates of the year. If Naruto had to field a guess out of the civilian candidate's one maybe two would pass at the end of the year let alone the curriculum.

Ah well thought Naruto as he walked towards one of his favourite haunts, Ichiraku Ramen. Brushing the banner aside and taking a seat in the ramen bar Naruto couldn't help but smile it had been over a week since he had managed to slip out of class for a bowl, broken from his thoughts by one of his favourite people Ayame Ichiraku, you couldn't argue that Ayame had her own charms long brown hair and matching eyes she was one of the few people in the village that Naruto could converse with without feeling as if he was being ignored.

"The usual Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame as she looked around the corner of the kitchen.

"Please Ayame-chan," replied Naruto as he pulled one of his history books out of his bag.

"What are they teaching this week?" asked Ayame form around the corner.

"Physics and history of the village," whined Naruto, "if Iruka-sensei doesn't teach us something interesting soon I'm going to run out of reading material."

"Oh I'm sure you will get into something more interesting later in the year," piped in the old cook."

"Yea Teuchi? What makes you say that?" questioned Naruto a look of pleading in his eyes.

"You always start with the basics Naruto when Ayame went through the academy she used to come home and complain that they didn't teach any "cool ninja stuff" until about the forth semester," explained Teuchi before being swatted upside the head by his very embraced daughter.

"Dad... you promised you wouldn't talk about the academy with the clients," whined Ayame.

"Aww I'm just a client," pouted Naruto in mock hurt, "that hurts Ayame-chan."

"Of Corse not," scolded Ayame in a huff before placing a bowl of Miso ramen in front of Naruto and rubbed his blond hair affectionately. "Dad just likes to tease me about the academy at every opportunity," explain Ayame before glaring daggers in the direction of the kitchen.

With a snap of his chopsticks Naruto slowly indulged in his one true indulgence ramen, half way through his second bowl Naruto looked around the empty stand. "Ayame why did you drop out of the academy?" asked Naruto.

Pouring herself a small cup of green tea Ayame looked at him he eyes held none of the warmth they once did, in its place empty voids of terror and pain. "I don't really like to think about it Naruto-kun," whispered Ayame her voice carried the pain and worried of someone much older than their late teens, "I dropped out in my last year after the fox attack half my class died that night before we reached the shelters."

"I just couldn't continue after that," whispered Ayame as she wiped a lone tear from her eye, "a lot of brave people died that night."

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject," apologised Naruto as he pushed his half eaten bowl away from him, suddenly no longer hungry.

"It's alright" sighed Ayame rubbing his head, "it's not your fault."

"I should probably continue on my way," mumbled Naruto as he got to his feet, "it's almost two in the afternoon."

"Thanks for the food Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan ill see you both again when I can," called Naruto with all of the happiness he could muster before vanishing from view to return to his apartment.

"I wonder if godfather will show up for the spring break?" mused Naruto as he walked towards his apartment. It wasn't the nicest part of town when Naruto thought about it, he was on the far side of the slums and red light distract besides the social stigmas the location carried it really wasn't a bad part of the village the local people where nice and the ladies were always friendly when he walked by.

Passing through the red-light district was always interesting in Naruto's book, the only time he had ever been assaulted in his life had happened just after he moved into his apartment the first Monday after his ninth birthday.

**Flash back**

He had bumped into a drunk in the middle of the street apologized for the accident and had received a bottle to the head for his concern. He had woken up in a bed dressed with red satin sheets a women with hazel hair and aquamarine eyes and a very loose kimono standing over him cleaning the cuts on his head and face from the broken glass, muttering something about rapid healing and how he was so luck he wouldn't scare such a pretty face.

"ugh, what hit me," moaned Naruto as he reached to cradle his head his hand brushed something soft and silky with just a slight amount of resistance, opening his eyes Naruto got an eye full of a very firm bust line barley shrouded in purple silk. Doing the only reasonable thing he could do he blushed hard enough to make tomatoes jealous before turning terrified eyes up to look into the soft eyes of the women apparently tending to his wounds.

"Airi he's awake," called the women before looking into Naruto's terrified eyes. "Shhh it's alright, what's your name," asked the women in purple as she stroked his whisker marks.

"Naruto," half whispered half purred Naruto as a women dressed in a red robe entered the room with a tray with a pot of tea and a few cups.

"Oh aren't you a cutie when you're cleaned up," purred Airi as she placed the tray down on the corner of the bed and took a seat across from the other women.

"You sure know how to pick em Hisoka," said Airi as she helped Naruto sit up as Hisoka place a large pillow behind him.

"How did I get here?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"After that man was taken away by an anbu with silver hair I picked you up and brought you inside," explained Hisoka as she poured three cups of green tea. After Handing the first cup to Airi she slowly placed the second into Naruto's hands and helped him bring it to his lips, "you've got a concussion and a few minor scrapes left," said Hisoka as she helped Naruto take a sip of tea.

"I should probably go," said Naruto as he tried to bring himself to a sitting position only for the world to swim into black and pass out.

"Tough kid," whispered Airi as she pulled the quilt folded at the foot of the bed over his collapsed form.

"Yea," whispered Hisoka as she picked up the tray and dimmed the light.

**Flash back end**

Every Monday Naruto would knock on their door with a pot of tea and visit for an hour and then help fix anything that might have been damaged over the weekend. All of it done for a simple act of kindness that in his heart he could never repay.

Waving to Hisoka as he passed her residence Naruto continued on his way home gaining a wink and a blown kiss in reply much to the ire of every man walking down the street at the moment.

Opening his door and stepping inside Naruto couldn't help but feel even though things seemed to be weighed against him life was pretty good, opening his bag he placed his homework on the table and then unrolled the basic lesson Jiraiya left him to master.

Sealing level one, understanding the relationships between seals, with a smile Naruto sat down at the table and began to read his lesson and do the most basic components on a blank scroll beside him. Sure he knew a few decent seals he'd read about in the library but Jiraiya had mentioned that if he truly understood how they worked he would be able to destine his own. As a fish to water Naruto had taken to the task of learning the unique and exclusive art of fuinjutsu theory and design.

If it hadn't been for his godfather's insistence that practice made perfect Naruto would have run out of theory to study during Irukas lectures and he probably would have stopped doing the chakra control exercises he had stolen after he had accomplished the main objective. fortunately the first thing he had learned was that you couldn't just force your way through a seal with extreme amounts of chakra, you needed to match the wavelength the securing seal was written with to activate it. a full on slot of the kyuubi's chakra had tested that theory and proven the scrolls point only a day after he had read it, serving to only make Naruto redouble his efforts on chakra control.

**Six months later the end of the first year**

Head on his desk snoring lightly Naruto had his head laying on his finished end of the year exam paper, beside him sat the only other person who agreed with his napping habits Shikamaru Nara the young Nara was the of a few people in his class Naruto felt he could consider a friend, lunch for the pair consisted of a game of shogi and light conversation almost always about the last weeks clouds, unless one of their class mates felt the need to watch their game.

"Five minutes left," called Iruka from behind his desk before throwing a rather large piece of chalk at each of the sleeping forms at the back of his class. A year of being clobbered by chalk had greatly improved Naruto's reflexes a hand snapped the chalk out of the air before brushing the sleep from his eyes. Picking up Shikamarus paper Naruto rolled his eyes, it was blank again he knew Shikamaru felt that it was to "Troublesome" but this was important. Jotting down a half dozen answers for a minimum pass Naruto placed the sheet back under the sleeping Nara before once again placing his head back down on the desk for the last three minutes of the exam a smirk on his face. "I wonder what Jiji will think," was Naruto's final thought before once more reaching peaceful sleep.

**Later that afternoon**

"Hokage-sama," said Iruka as he entered the aged hokage's office. "I think you need to read these," exclaimed Iruka handing over a few sheets of paper.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, the god of shinobi, red over the papers handed to him before fixing Iruka with a quizzical look. "These are from this year's graduating class I would expect," said Hiruzen as he slowly took a drag off his pipe.

"Those were written by one of my students on the first year's completion exam," corrected Iruka.

The shock that rippled through the Hiruzens face was skilfully masked by a cough and an incredulous look at the chunin teacher. "Who wrote this?" demanded Hiruzen his mannerisms and behaviour snapping from friendly grandfather figure to harsh dictator in only a moment.

As he felt the uncontrollable urge to stand at attention Iruka replied, "Uzumaki Naruto sir."

well there we have it a second chapter in two days ^_^ yay.

what did Naruto write? what will Hiruzen do? did naruto continue napping?

all this and more next time, until then enjoy and happy reading

duze


	3. Chapter 2: confrontation, a plan

Alright that's another holiday season gone and past, bring on the New Year and more fan fiction ^_^

Now before I continue with today's chapter a thank you to everyone who reviewed they warm my heart.

That being said on with the show.

Last time:

The shock that rippled through the Hiruzens face was skilfully masked by a cough and an incredulous look at the chunin teacher. "Who wrote this?" demanded Hiruzen his mannerisms and behaviour snapping from friendly grandfather figure to harsh dictator in only a moment.

As he felt the uncontrollable urge to stand at attention Iruka replied, "Uzumaki Naruto sir."

Chapter 2: confrontation, a plan in motion

**One hour later**

"You wanted to see me Jiji," said Naruto as he took a seat in the aged Kagas office.

"I did Naruto-kun," said Hiruzen as he flipped through a few papers on his desk.

Pulling out the few sheets of paper Iruka had left with him Hiruzen handed them to Naruto before speaking.

"Did you write these?" asked Hiruzen a small smile on his face, "there a little more detailed than usual."

Quickly flipping through the pages Naruto looked up into the face of the person he admired above all others before handing the papers back a look of seriousness gracing his features.

"Yes these were written by me," replied Naruto calmly.

Taking a deep breath Hiruzen steadied himself before speaking, "all of your answers were exceptional, some say to exceptional."

As he lit his pipe drawing on the sweet cherry smoke lightly Hiruzens expression turned to that of stony seriousness, "the problem is the quality of the information in your answers," explained Hiruzen before fixing Naruto with a no nonsense look.

"Where did you get the information you used in your answering of question number six Naruto," asked Hiruzen firmly.

"Question six," repeated Naruto in mild confusion, "can you please repeat the question for me, and I must have answered that on after a short nap."

Clearing his through roughly Hiruzen narrowed his gaze upon the blond boy seated in front of him as if to say not to try his patience further before speaking, "who killed the nine tailed fox on October the tenth?"

"Ah," exclaimed Naruto a smile gracing his lips, "well most of it came from the **P**ublic Library, they really do have a marvellous collection of **H**istory books."

"Why is my answer unsatisfactory Jiji?" asked Naruto casually.

If it had been anyone else Hiruzen would have had them dragged to I&T for the covert attempts to conceal information from him, the subtle attempts to redirect the conversation had not gone unnoticed by the aged Kaga and it was starting to irritate him greatly.

"Right the Public library supplied you with the information used to answer the question," chastised Hiruzen his words lased with the slightest amount of KI form his frustration.

Stiffening slightly at the hostile intent that rippled from his most important of people Narutos eyes narrowed as he subconsciously focused an equal amount of KI back at his temporary oppressor.

"if I remember correctly the nine tailed fox was never killed but sealed by the death demon consumption Jutsu sealing medium," spat Naruto as his obvious loathing for the method made itself evident, "bijju cannot be killed you and I both **K**now this."

"Jinchuriki are the price of defeating any bijju with reserves larger than the average elite Jonin," continued Naruto as he said the word Jinchuriki his KI levels snapped to unimaginable levels before vanishing as quickly as they appeared.

Hiruzen was taken aback he had momentarily seen a moment in his past of his sensei leaving them to hold off the Iowa ranks long enough for them to escape. Taking one last pull on his pipe before placing it back in the ash tray Hiruzen fixed Naruto with the a look of a very disappointed grandfather before speaking, "who told you the information or where to locate it Naruto it's a matter of village security."

The minor wave of guilt that rushed over Naruto was stomped out moments later by UN kindled fury, "bullshit Jiji," replied Naruto, "you already know who has been teaching me, you have been getting reports from Sousho-kou-san and Jiraiya every month detailing what I've been "taught"."

Stiffening slightly Hiruzen fixed Naruto with his most serious of looks, "who told you, you were a Jinchuriki Naruto," said Hiruzen his voice carrying all the power that was contained within his elderly frame.

Slamming his hands on the desk and forcing himself to his feet Naruto wrenched the orange shirt he was wearing up to his mid chest, half a seal shimmered on his flesh, "I didn't have to ask anyone, Jiraiya and I spent three months trying to repair my network from the damage the "_**Hyuga" **_did to my body."

Hiruzen could feel the muscles in his lower back stiffen to breaking point. The topic of the Hyuga was an issue of contention with Naruto the law had dictated that the person who had crippled his body be put to public execution but being a clan head the assailant had coped immunity and to this day had actively caused legal difficulties for the young blond.

"So if were done I have **R**esearch to do," said Naruto as he reached for the door, "I'll stop by on Thursday Jiji, be safe."

Opening the door Naruto left the door closing with a light thud as Hiruzen sagged slightly in his chair; it had been an eventful day and would continue to be difficult.

Sitting behind his desk Iruka continued to process his students exams, he had just finished off the first pile of exams and he wasn't impressed in the slightest, half of the class couldn't correctly answer what the three basic Jutsu required for graduation were it was sad really he had only explained the importance of the henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin Jutsu about a hundred times over the course of the year with a sigh he picked up the first exam off the second pile before quickly grading it and placing it on the marked pile.

Iruka was just finishing up the final exam when a knock echoed through his classroom door. Quickly placing the graded paper on the marked pile Iruka called "come in, it's open."

As the door slid open Iruka couldn't help but smile, Naruto stood buried beneath a pile of books and scrolls obviously working on something. "What can I do for you Naruto, chuckled Iruka as he got up from his desk to help his student.

"I'm hoping you might be able to share some insight with me Iruka-sensei, I'm trying to find some documentation on the end year exams but everything I've found continues to repeat that exams are at the decision of the years academy instructors," Explained Naruto as he placed over a dozen different titles down on the closest row desk.

"what were you hoping to learn?" asked Iruka a smile threatening to split his face from ear to ear, it was rare for a student to show initiative to learn about the next years curriculum normally after exams most students would take a week or two off to relax and celebrate.

"I'm trying to figure out if I have to do both the written exams and physical exams at the same time or if I can delay my physical exams until my fifth year," Asked Naruto as he opened a text on second year physical training?

"Well you could if you had a reason I guess," pondered Iruka as he looked over Narutos titles, "thou it would have to be a very good reason." Looking over the titles Iruka could see major medical transplants, coils and you, and Fuinjutsu in medical theory amongst the titles.

"I'm concerned about whether I will be able to perform the Jutsu requirements of my physical evaluations, in all of the exam records I could get a hold of while elemental Jutsu hasn't been needed past theory for the past decade the ability to mould chakra has had to be demonstrated on numerous occasions, while I'm confident I will be able to do the surface sticking exercises I am concerned about anything requiring hand signs," explained Naruto as he flipped open coils and you to a center diagram depicting the flow of chakra from a ninjas central coil and into their network before being formed through the seals into Jutsu. "godfather feels that excessive use of my network in demonstrations would be detrimental to my recovery and possible rehabilitation, seeing as we have failed to find a way to reconstruct my coils from there damaged state," said Naruto as he flipped Fuinjutsu in medical theory to another diagram. unrolling a scroll and showing where his coils had been damaged Naruto continued, "if our estimates are correct I'll be able to perform maybe a dozen sealed Jutsu before the Tenketsu in my body start to burn out in a cascading event but it's only a theory."

" one Jutsu might be too much," whispered Naruto so low Iruka couldn't be certain he had just heard Naruto speak in a negative fashion, the important part slipped through one Jutsu could kill him if he failed to perform it perfectly the first time.

"Have you considered having your Tenketsu mapped, it might help you with your project," suggested Iruka a faint amount of concern in his voice, his Tenketsu could only be mapped by a Hyuga.

Narutos calm and happy domineer shattered as he fixed Iruka with a frosty gaze, and trust one of Them not to simply place the markers off center that would be a death sentence its better to ignore them completely and work around the issue then leave myself to their mercy again," snarled Naruto as he rolled the scroll up and closed Fuinjutsu in medical theory. "I'll see you at the beginning of the new semester Iruka-sensei," said Naruto as he piled his books back up.

"well don't be a stranger Naruto, my door is always open if you need help with any of your projects or just want to visit," pressed Iruka a smile on his face.

Sliding the door open and stepping into the hallway Naruto replied before walking towards his next destination, "ok Iruka-sensei ill try and stop by on Thursday next week after I speak to Jiji."

As the door shut the smile on Iruka face slipped into a deep frown, walking to his desk and pulling out a blank sheet of paper he quickly copied down the key parts of his conversation and then on a blank scroll drew a brief for the Hokage.

Lord Hokage

Accordance to policy bright smile I have written to you

Our charge has brought to my attention the fact that use of a single Jutsu might be able to permanently disable or kill him. After viewing his notes I feel it might be advantages to have his Tenketsu mapped, it might supply the watcher with aid in barring additional damage.

I will speak with our charge on Thursday after your lunch if not before to confirm my findings.

Sensei

Pressing his hand to the short brief and a small cloud of smoke later a single swirl lay on the paper before Iruka rolled it up and walked to the dean's office to get a carrier bird, the Hokage needed to know about this development immediately. Clutching the small bird in his hands and letting it out the window Iruka smiled again, if Jiraiya could knew the exact placement of Narutos Tenketsu maybe just maybe he could help Naruto before Permanente damage could be done. Little did Iruka know he had inadvertently given away the secret of the people watching the small blond?

As the door closed Naruto sealed his books into a scroll from his pocket and focused his concentration on bending the light around him, the slight pull from below his navel was a familiar feeling for Naruto as darkness enveloped him, the part of his coils being used in the production of the Kaga Hada were directly over top of the seal holding the Kyubi as such when his coils had been assaulted the seal had super imposed a barrier to hold his chakra well and central Tenketsu hub together at the cost of his left arm and slowly fading control of his upper body's network making control exercises his primary concern outside of his studies. With a slight sigh Naruto walked out the door and opened it any onlooker would have been startled to see a door swinging open and closed without anything there, more than a few rumours of haunting had been circulated around the school ever since someone had witnessed the doors and lights of the dean's office flickering and opening in the middle of the night without cause. It had been one of the best pranks Naruto had ever pulled it had taken a full team of sensors to figure out someone had indeed been there but nothing had been taken or moved to this day Naruto was still confident that no one would ever figure out it was him.

Walking towards the old swing and sitting down he looked up at the dean's window out of nostalgia to witness Iruka release a carrier bird into the air with a smile on his face. Eyes fixed on the small bird Naruto watched it fly the six blocks in a b-line to the roof of the central tower where the Hokages office was located. Narutos expression became grim, quickly getting to his feet and making a b-line for the central tower Narutos eyes never left the small white form of the carrier bird until it was stripped of its note by a Chunin guard who promptly went inside. Sticking himself to the exterior wall and silently running up the side Naruto stopped above the Hokages office window, if anyone had seen him they would have attempted to kill him and used his positioning as the excuse, hanging from a small ledge by his toes Naruto had a perfect view over Hiruzens right shoulder onto his desk. Moments after securing his position the same messenger from the roof entered Hiruzens office bowed, presented the small roll of paper and silently left closing the door behind him.

The second the click of the door was heard with a wave of an elderly hand four Anbu appeared in the office kneeling before the aged Kaga, within moments the Anbu had moved to secure the office one standing upon the very ledge Naruto clung to.

Opening the scroll of paper and placing his palm upon it the spiral unfolded to reveal Irukas message, it took Naruto only a moment to read it. Betrayal unquestioning betrayal was all that Uzumaki Naruto felt as his blood ran cold, Iruka had been reporting everything important he had ever brought up directly to Hiruzen, his Jiji was having people watch and report on him more then to simply insure he received and education and to prevent another assault. It was in this moment Naruto Uzumakis control broke, betrayed by the people he cared about, and betrayed by his own emotions, Narutos ability to maintain the surface sticking exercise failed. Falling the three stories would have been painful if Naruto hadn't spent the last quarter practising how to do the surface sticking exercise, knowing full well to just grab a surface would simply bring the stop sooner Naruto eased his hold so it was similar to skating on a frozen lake instead of falling through air, slowing his fall to that of simply tripping over your own feet. Landing with a light thud Naruto froze, the Anbu agent on the ledge might not have been able to see him but he had looked directly at him, if Naruto had ever felt like someone could see him it was right now. Slowly, carefully, Naruto picked himself up and crept from the location to only moments later duck into a small stand across the street and wait.

Five minutes passed before Naruto felt he could even risk breathing, he had taken maybe three real breaths when the Anbu agent from the roof dropped to the ground and scoured the place where Naruto had landed before bending over and picking something up pocketing it and jumping back to his small ledge just above the window.

Taking his queue Naruto slowly made his way back to his apartment before bolting the door behind him. The second the bolt slid into place Naruto dropped his Kaga Hada turned and slid to the floor back against the door. Questions raced through his head, who or what else was watching him, pulling out the scroll from his pocket he unsealed a book flipped to the index before flipping to a section on sensory seals.

Sensory seals are used to record or relay information to a source of the user's desire, methods of recording include but are not limited to sound and touch.

Sensory seals can be detected and disrupted by chakra flux and negating the seals where they are placed.

Negating seals can be done either by containing an area with a barrier or by disabling the individual seals.

Opening the book to a diagram of a basic privacy seal Naruto took note of the required components before turning to a diagram of a barrier; working silently he painted the new array at the base of the corners of his apartment before activating the array. It took no more than a minute for an Anbu to burst through the Hokages office door and report the silencing of the observation seal inside but not outside the Uzumaki residence.

Three minutes later a Chunin made a discreet run past Narutos home to check for intruders to find the young Uzumaki standing on his porch a simple smile on his face and a book in hand.

Ten minutes later the Anbu from the ledge reached into his pocket and rolled the small sliver of orange cloth between his forefinger and thumb, before he had thought it to be nothing more than a coincidence, but to suddenly lose all of the internal barriers and sensors inside the Uzumaki residence was to sudden for that to be the case. Stepping out of his concealed location the Anbu addressed his Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," said the Anbu agent before kneeling, "I think we might have a security risk, I believe the young Uzumaki might have somehow witnessed the opening of the bright smile report."

Hiruzen stiffened in his chair, "explain," commanded Hiruzen as he unrolled the bright smile report in question.

"moments after you opened the report the something struck the ground at the base of the tower, after performing a visual inspection I found no trace of intrusion," explained the kneeling Anbu as he reached into his pocket withdrawing the small scrap of fabric, "upon closer inspection I found a small trace of fabric that I couldn't explain, the only reason I bring it to your attention is because its orange."

Taking a calming breath Hiruzen rubbed his temples, why did today have to be so tasking. "Alright," said Hiruzen as he rose to his feet, "I'll go see Naruto myself, thank you for the insight tiger please return to your post."

Naruto sat at his kitchen table a scroll in front of him and a cup of instant ramen open and steaming on the table, it had been thirty minutes since he had erected the barrier inside his own home and it had disturbed him greatly at what he had discovered. He had found small chains of seals on each of his windows and his door that could identify who had crossed over the threshold, two that he suspected recorded conversations, and the most puzzling was the very well hidden seal placed under the matrix of his bed, within it a compression swirl lay and without the key Naruto didn't dare unravel it lest he accidently activate an unknown effect.

Breaking his chopsticks and taking a tentative bite Naruto let out a tired and dejected sigh, someone was spying on him, most likely under the Hokages orders. Either way it left him in a very difficult spot, taking one more look at the emergency plan Jiraiya had planned with him over the three month training he rolled it up and placed the scroll in his chest pocket.

"Step one, secure the scroll," muttered Naruto as he entered his room unlocked the trunk at the foot of his bed, withdrew a bundle wrapped in black cloth and a black back pack before closing and locking the trunk once more. Placing the bundle in the bottom of the bag Naruto opened his dresser placed three days clothing within the confines of the bag before opening his closet removing his jacket, a traveling cloak, and a long slender package rapped in plain brown paper and twine before placing the jacket in the back and swing the cloak over his shoulders.

Step two, gather the essentials," muttered Naruto as he picked the photo of his godfather up off the nightstand and placed it on the top of the bag.

Placing the package on the bed and opening it carefully Naruto removed a Youtou in a plan black sheath tied it to his belt swung the backpack over his shoulders and entered his living room. Drawing the Youtou and quickly cutting into the carpet so he could roll it back before carefully placing the weapon back into its protective sheath and rolling the carpet up. On the floor lay a one directional transport contract.

Step three, leave without allowing harm to come to you or those you care for," muttered Naruto as he placed his hands upon the contract and pushed with all his might.

The light sound of a vacuum being filled was all the sound that was made as the carpet slowly unrolled itself before stitching itself closed hiding the contract form view once more.

If Hiruzen hadn't been an old man who was accustomed to taking his time with things, if he had thought for a moment that Naruto would be able to vanish with little or no warning he would never have taken his time to walk to Narutos apartment only to arrive minutes after said person had vanished into thin air.

Knocking on the door Hiruzen waited patiently, a minute later he knocked again before the panic set in. Taking a step back Hiruzen flashed through three seals and slammed his hand against the door forcing it to swing inward.

Taking three steps into the small apartment Hiruzen froze, on the table a still steaming cup of instant ramen sat almost completely untouched, a piece of paper held to the table by the cup of ramen was all that was out of place.

Opening the bedroom door and seeing nothing but an empty box and paper out of the ordinary Hiruzen closed the door once more before approaching the small piece of paper before removing it from its place.

If your reading this it means your attempt to kill me has failed, if you're my Jiji you would know ramen takes three minutes to cook and one minute to eat. If you're my family you would know that there is nothing I cannot do, and if you're the one who has tried to kill me, you should know I never leave ramen untouched.

Dropping the paper and replacing himself with the box from the other room, Hiruzen narrowly missed the explosion that rocked the small apartment kitchen/living room, only by the shier grace of habit had Hiruzen been lucky enough to close the bedroom door shielding himself by the barrier Naruto had only minutes ago laced on the walls of his home from the explosion that funnelled out the open front door and down into the street.

As Hiruzen leapt form the burning remains of the building onto the street he was immediately flanked by a squad of Anbu, "Hokage-sama are you alright, asked the closest Anbu guard." "Your crouching tiger," replied Hiruzen casually, "get me a tracking squad immediately Naruto has proceeded with "the plan,"...


	4. Chapter 3: the hunted and the cursed

Well I'm back ^_^ and i bring a new chapter.

I tried something different that i hope you all find entertaining. Let me know what you think and there will be a cookies and prizes for all.

Duze.

Like always i don't own the Naruto universe or any of the characters contained within it.

Last time:

As Hiruzen leapt from the burning remains of the building onto the street he was immediately flanked by a squad of Anbu, "Hokage-sama are you alright?" Asked the closest Anbu guard. "Your crouching tiger," replied Hiruzen casually, "get me a tracking squad immediately Naruto has proceeded with "the plan,"...

Chapter 3: the hunted and the cursed

**Twenty minutes after detonation**

Hiruzen sat behind his desk pipe in hand a scroll open on the desk, the contents of which concerned him greatly. Before him lay the escape plan of one Uzumaki Naruto every step more complicated then the last and each with contingencies and defensive strategies. When Jiraiya had delivered it almost 9 months ago he had said that Naruto had developed the scrolls contents in the last week of his month long excursion from the village. Hiruzen remembered the end of the conversation with clarity.

"_It was like he was possessed; he stopped eating yesterday before we got back. We checked the seal every Monday and Friday morning and night nothing no hint of chakra from the fox nothing to explain his change in behaviour it was like he was wound to the breaking point only to wake up more high strung then the night before. The only thing he could focus on was that scroll."_

The scroll had been sealed with a seal neither Jiraiya or Hiruzen could identify, when they had asked Naruto about it a week after they had returned he had been truly confused, he didn't even remember writing it or the previous three days for the matter... "How had he let it slide," thought Hiruzen as he read the scroll through once again. Narutos condition had slowly decayed, and then in almost an instant reverted to normal, it was like the second he went to sleep inside the village walls he was once again calm and controlled. Thinking on the day he arrived Hiruzen frowned, when the pair had entered the office Naruto had baggy eyes, and at least one full blown twitch, only to come back the next morning to be fine and pass a physiological evaluation.

"The next morning..." whispered Hiruzen as he signalled for tiger who appeared moments later. "Go to Uzumakis residence, recover his bed and anything that survived the explosion to I&T immediately," commanded Hiruzen as he stood form his chair rolling the scroll closed and pocketing it.

Fifteen minutes later Hiruzen stood with the head of interrogation and torture waist deep in charred and damaged belongings. "How long Ibiki," asked the Hokage impatience in his voice.

Now Ibiki wasn't one to be intimidated or goaded into doing anything past his own devices, he was a master of getting what he wanted with as little effort as needed. He stood six foot four, was well built and heavily scared, his very presence in a room would make any but war seasoned Jonin to become uncomfortable, that being said Ibiki was not happy about the situation.

"An hour to sort the waste and destroyed, and at least a day to go through what is salvageable from the apartment," replied Ibiki stiffly as he motioned for the guard to get any of the other department staff in the room immediately.

"What about the bedroom almost everything survived intact, I need to know what prompted this," commanded Hiruzen as he drew a pull from his pipe.

"The bedroom is another matter all together, we haven't found anything that would normally be in a bedroom besides the furniture," replied Ibiki as he rubbed his right temple, "no journal or diary, no personal effects, no written material of any kind, not even a used tissue." It's like subconsciously he feared the room and avoided it until sleep demanded he rest."

"The bed," instructed Hiruzen, as he listened to Ibikis break down of the information he had gathered in the short time he had access to Narutos possessions.

Two Chunin lifted the bed by the frame and placed it in the center of the room much to Hiruzens confusion. "Why did you move the bed by the frame?" asked Hiruzen ire in his voice.

The pair of Chunin bowed low before apologising but the bed wouldn't leave the frame.

Ibiki exploded, "you mean to tell me something so ridiculously odd wasn't reported immediately," bellowed Ibiki as he brought his foot down upon the frame splitting the trim.

As the wood splintered black inky scrawls were revealed along the inner edge of the frame, withdrawing a kunai and separating the mattress from the box spring Ibiki glare daggers into the Chunin who moved the furniture. A large black spiral lay concealed between the mattress and box spring held confined by the frame itself.

Examining the seal Hiruzen couldn't help but appreciate the magnitude of the task the seal did. A leach, a well, and several different uses all connected to remote sensory nodes for control from a distance. The well was full and still distributing energy to the all the other functions except one, placing his hands on either side of the large spiral Hiruzen placed an expansion seal to view the seal in pieces he was appalled by what he saw. The well and leach fed an array of controls and suppression seals, the latter of which suppressed negative emotion and the Kyubis energies through direct suppression. Hiruzen shuddered, no wonder Naruto was looking terrible after a month away, he was heavily addicted to the stimuli. To make things worse the fox was definitely active as the well contained enough chakra to power a small wars worth of Jutsu...

"a war of Jutsu..." murmured Hiruzen as he checked the inactive seal, the final seal was an array within an array, a complex weave of filters and transmitters, even if 80% of the energy was lost in transit whoever was drawing the chakra would have nearly triple the average Kagas chakra at their disposal, and that was if this constituted the full volume of stolen chakra.

"Hokage-sama," started Ibiki as he watched the aged Kaga rise to his feet, "what do we do with it?"

"Place it in a level five cell in the bottom of the Anbu prison," commanded Hiruzen as he walked towards the door, "the barriers should negate its effects and make it inert for the time being."

As soon as the door closed behind the aged Kaga Ibikis attention was returned to his legion of minions, "what are you staring at maggots, back to work," barked Ibiki as he escorted the most valuable item he had ever seen to the most secure place in the village.

**Thirty minutes from detonation**

Naruto stood beside a well he had been shown by Jiraiya, "the toads portal", was scrawled upon a single brick of the small well, smiling Naruto rummaged in his bag withdrew the bundle from the bottom of the bag and unwrapped a scroll on a bronze rod, unrolling the first section and pressing the seal hidden within open, Naruto withdrew a small sickly green copper coin with a frog on one face and a skull on the other before dropping it into the well before him.

It took a single moment before a red messenger toad appeared at the water's surface. "One coin one message," croaked the small toad.

"Jiraiya," said Naruto placing a small folded square of paper in the toads open mouth before said toad disappeared back into the wells murky depths.

"step four, get information complete," whispered Naruto before pulling the scroll in his possession to the second panel, opening the scrolls contents onto the grass at his feet before rolling it closed and placing it securely back inside his back pack.

Picking up the compass, map, and overlay dropped to the ground wrapped around a bar of pressed rations Naruto plotted his cores towards his destination.

**Sixty minutes after detonation**

Hiruzen sat once more in his office a pair of Chunin stood silently in front of him.

"Earlier today there was an attempt on Uzumaki Narutos life, the attempt has caused the young boy to flee the village in fear for his life," said Hiruzen as he watched the Chunin for reactions.

The pair of Chunin looked at each other in shock, one out of surprise, one out of joy. Iruka stood rooted to the spot, someone had attempted to kill Naruto, "how could this happen within the village walls," mumbled Iruka as he took a scroll from the hand of Hiruzen.

"I am not sure," replied Hiruzen as he lifted his pipe to his mouth, "both yourself and Mizuki will start searching the locations we think he might have gone."

Iruka was floored, "surly this is a task for a tracking and retrieval squad Hokage-sama," stammered Iruka as he stared at the aged Kaga.

"I agree," grumbled Hiruzen as he struck a match, "but apparently as young Naruto is a civilian sending an Anbu recovery team is out of the question, as the second he passed the village gates he entered the protection of the fire lord.

The understanding dawned on Iruka, "you mean it's illegal to send the Anbu squad to find him, because of that incident," Iruka half asked.

"Exactly, it's one of the only mission parameters I have to deny without consideration," grumbled Hiruzen.

"All right Mizuki," said Iruka as he looked at his fellow instructor, "let's go get our student."

With that the pair was off towards the three locations the Hokage could think of. Jiraiya cabin on the edge of the village boarder, the farthest training field behind the Hokage monument, and the great forest well, each of those locations had been important to Jiraiya Hiruzen just prayed Naruto would have gone to one of them hoping to find his godfather in a state of panic.

**Three hours after detonation**

Naruto stood in the tree tops above the main road from Konoha concealed by his Kaga Hada, below him a small caravan of merchants slowly rolled to a stop. A smile crept onto Narutos face as an enclosed wooden carriage came to rest beneath him. Dropping onto the lowest branch before gingerly lowering himself onto the carriage before placing his ear to the wood in hopes of learning who and to where they were traveling.

Ten minutes of patient attention he had his answer. The caravan was bound for the imperial city, the capital of fire country and the home of the dynamo.

"Step 5, secure transport out of the country, and step 6 gain accesses to the imperial city," murmured Naruto as he made himself comfortable on the carriage roof as he listened to the men securing the cargo.

"We really should have hired a ninja escort to the capital," whispered one of the workers as he checked the lashing on the cart in fount of Narutos.

"Yea well, "little big" didn't like the idea of taking a seven percent loss in profit," growled another as he pulled canvas over the exposed crates.

With a sigh of relief Naruto relaxed as the fear of having to hide from a ninja escort faded from his mind. Whoever this mister "little big" was he had just made Narutos day, one day of travel and he would be on the border of the imperial city. Crossing his legs and fixing himself to the carriage Naruto began a light meditation to help pass the time.

**Six hours after detonation**

Iruka and Mizuki stood at the great forest well, they had checked the cabin, the training field and were about to give up hope when Jiraiya appeared beside them both in a cloud of smoke. It wasn't often one could catch a sannin with their pants down, but this was a rare case, Jiraiya stood hand out stretched and fist drawn a look of confusion on his face before the realization of his surroundings hit him.

Jiraiya took in the pair of awe struck Chunin, turned looked at the well shrugged reached his hand in grabbed a small toad, with drew a small piece of paper, placed it back and unfolded it.

Jiraiya

They have acted. They have attempted to kill me. I am moving towards the destination to get the protection I require. If they summon you delay them, for it only takes three minutes to make ramen and one minute to eat it.

Frowning Jiraiya looked into the faces of the two Chunin who were slowly recovering from there shock. Burning the note Jiraiya began to walk towards the village; if Naruto had run he would have left him a clue. "Jiraiya," called Iruka to the sannins retreating back, as the shock passed, "report to the Hokage, Narutos gone missing." Receiving a raised hand in reply Iruka watched as the sannin disappeared in a cloud of smoke before turning to Mizuki. "Let's go, maybe we will find some trace of him on the main road," said Iruka as he jumped to the tree tops.

**Seven hours after detonation**

Jiraiya stood in the remains of Narutos apartment in I&T, a purple seal that resembled a compass ablaze in his palm. As the needle spun around it shook and halted as it pointed to the direction of a pile of boxed items. Opening the first box in the pile he found a myriad of burnt scrolls and books before placing it on the floor to his left and checking the next.

Thirty minutes of looking and the sannin had found nothing of relevant importance. Performing the compass seal again Jiraiya frowned it had pointed to the pile of boxes not thirty minutes now it pointed towards the far wall. Walking towards the wall the arrow spun 180 degrees' and stopped, taking a slow step backwards Jiraiya watched as the arrow spun back to point towards the wall. Looking to his feet Jiraiya could only stare at the box of books he had looked over just minutes ago.

Opening the box Jiraiya started to check the titles before he realized every book was a different subject, taking a closer look realization dawned on him, a small green leather bond book with torn and singed edges about the history of wind country caught his eye on its spine a single small seal where the library code would have been.

It took the seal master a second to open the book properly before his respect for his godson reached new highest. Before him sat the way he had managed to evade detection and would continue to do so. "A seal less chameleon Jutsu," murmured Jiraiya as he flipped to the back, a note pinned to the back cover was the icing on the cake. "I've taken the scroll to the keeper of law, I will serve not those who would stab me in the back, signed Naruto Uzumaki, the next shadow.

Closing the book with a snap Jiraiya shun shined onto Hiruzens office window ledge before entering the small office by the window. "Sensei," said Jiraiya as Hiruzen looked up at him, "what happened to Naruto?"

It took the better part of an hour for Hiruzen to pass along all that had happened, Jiraiya expression growing darker by the moment. "So he's been conditioned, and is now fleeing due to what he interpreted as an act of aggression," groaned Jiraiya as he rested his head in his hands, "where is the chakra being funnelled?"

"we haven't figured that out yet, supposedly this hole issue is the result of a very complex attempt to steal and contain vast amounts of chakra, the reservoir in the bed contains enough energy to replenish every ninja to full from the last great war, explain Hiruzen before receiving a whistle from Jiraiya.

"That's quite the volume, if his coils hadn't been damaged..." trailed off Jiraiya as the shier volume of energy they were talking about reached almost unimaginable levels.

"Exactly," said Hiruzen as he took a drag on his pipe.

"On another note ill go look for him myself," said Jiraiya as he placed the torn and burned book onto the desk, "I do not think your tracking team hill find him."

"And why is that might I ask," inquired Hiruzen as he laced his fingers together.

"Simple," replied Jiraiya as he patted the book on the desk, "he's invisible."

"Invisible," scoffed Hiruzen as he picked up and unsealed the book.

Jiraiyas grin threatened to split his face in two as Hiruzen choked on the smoke from his pipe.

"Jiraiya," shouted Hiruzen, "Where did you find this book?"

"The gakis belongings," replied Jiraiya off handily, his smile growing as Hiruzens face paled.

"Anbu," bellowed Hiruzen only to be flanked by a pair of porcelain masked ninja, "get me Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka immediately."

As the Anbu vanished into leaves Jiraiyas smug expression fading as he asked what he feared, "why are you summoning both the Yamanaka and Nara clan heads?"

"If my fear is correct, someone placed a Kinjutsu in the Jonin library," replied Hiruzen before lightly pulling on his pipe, "and our young friend happened to steal it."

Snatching the book form the table Jiraiya pealing the scorched pages apart he started to read.

The Kaga Hada (shadow body), was created through meditation and chakra manipulation of (falling shadow) Nara. Originally created as a means of meditation to reflect upon one's self and see ones true desires embodied the Jutsu was considered a success after short term exposure by the Nara clan council. The Justus information gathering ability, paired with its ability for concealment rates the Jutsu amongst A-rank Jutsu.

Addition, Long term exposure to the Kaga Hada Jutsu had unexpected conciseness, paranoia, confusion, and a distain for natural light were some of the more common conditions, in rare cases insanity and loss of moral compass where ones inner demons prevailed. Development of the Jutsu was considered forbidden after the first wind lord's assassination by (falling shadow).

Closing the book Jiraiya couldn't help but worry, if Naruto was unaware of the meditate properties of the Jutsu...

**20 hours after detonation – the edge of the imperial city of fire**

Naruto clung to the roof of the carriage for dear life as the horses pulling it ran at full gallop, an hour previous the caravan had been attacked by bandits. Half the guards had died in the initial volley of arrows; the survivors had been surrounded by bandits only a minute later. The carriage driver and guard captain had started the mad dash to the safety line of the imperial city moments later, leaving there subordinates to die.

It had been sheer luck Naruto had evaded physical harm from the initial volley, as arrows rained down from the heavens Naruto witnessed men skewered and impaled before crying out or simply falling to the ground dead in the lucky cases. As Naruto clung to the carriage roof the visions of men being slaughtered echoed through his mind and sight, as all the true evils of man he had ever witnessed were replayed for him endlessly.

Buried under the brutality he witnessed in life, Naruto remained ignorant of the small amount of orange cloth and thread slowly scattering to the wind as his shirt slowly lost its weave.

**Six and a half hours after detonation**

Iruka stood at the first fork in the road from Konohas main gate, Mizuki stood behind him. Both actively searched the landscape for any clue before giving up and listing Naruto MIA. Just as Mizuki was reaching the point of giving up Iruka found something, a small fleck of orange cloth.

"Found you," whispered Iruka as he motioned for Mizuki to follow him, leaping into the tree tops the pair dashed towards the next fork praying they would be fortunate once more.

**20 hours and a few minutes after detonation.**

Naruto lay perfectly still as the carriage doors were ripped from there hinges by a hulking figure with jet black hair. The large man Stand almost 6'11, the sickle on his belt showed visible rust in almost all places except for the blade where it Shawn like the surface of the moon. He wore brown pants and a very grubby work shirt, the scared remains of an Iwa head band dangled from his waist.

The smell of blood had started to permeate the air as the horses bodies cooled in the evening air, their bodies punctured by great spikes of earth. Still invisible to the world Naruto begged for the nightmare to be just that a nightmare, for him to wake up in bed within the walls of Konoha, his hopes were shattered only moments later by the screams of the carriage occupants.

"What do you think you're doing you..," demanded a voice of someone who truly didn't grasp the situation he was in, before his voice was cut off by the gurgling sound of someone drowning in their own blood. Still Naruto lay praying for his life.

"Where is the lock box," growled a rough voice supposedly belonging to the hulking man.

"Under the driver's chair," cried a women's voice terror lacing every word.

"Stay put if you wish to live," growled the rough voice before the hulking man turned his attention to the driver's chair where the driver sat nailed to the carriage side by needles of earth. Ripping the man's body free of the spikes with a grunt the heaping man spoke to himself, "let's see what oll grave digger gets for his hard day's work shall we."

The sound of breaking wood and clattering metal reached Narutos ears as he watched the man rip the seat up and remove the lockbox form the carriage compartment before smashing said box with a fist covered in stone. from Inside the shattered remains rolled a half dozen gold coins and two bill (banded money) before the ninja pulled the box open like a paper take out box, "that's it," bellowed grave digger, "a hounded thousand ryo and 6 blessed imperial sovereigns."

Turning his attention to the carriage grave diggers eyes sparkled with rage and malice, "if you think you can hide form me missy you're very mistaken," growled grave digger as he pulled the women from the confines of the carriage.

Maybe in her late twenties early thirties with light amber hair and cobalt eyes filled with terror the women thrashed and flailed as she tried to break free of her captor. Smack ... the strike echoed off the trees and reverberated within Narutos vision as he "allowed" the atrocity before him to progress.

"Filth..." echoed within Narutos mind as the women was struck again.

"Vile wretch..." echoed again as the man roughly bound the women's wrists.

"Disgusting vermin..." echoed again as the man tied the bound women to the closest tree, before withdrawing a length of chain from his coat.

"Scum..." echoed again as the chain was tied roughly round the tree and the women's neck.

"Now you listen to oll grave digger here," spoke grave digger in a rough tone, "you resist you suffocate until you behave, you bite... well... you won't like it."

"Vile Filth is going to rape her," bellowed the voice within Narutos head, "do not sit ideal, and slay the wretch."

A pair of feet landed on a tree branch with a rustle, feet left the roof of a carriage silently, and the sound of a belt clattered to the ground. Shuriken slid from there holsters cold furry burning, a sword slid from its sheath, and trousers fell. Shuriken left skilled hands silently, and a sword broke flesh, and a man gasped as blood spilt form his chest and a woman screamed. Shuriken vanished, a sword plunged into wood, and a woman cried.

Moments later a boy no older than ten years old fell into the bound women's lap. The shrunken in his bloodied back were all the women could stare at before passing out. "Damn it" cursed Iruka as he jumped the ground and rushed towards the fallen boy. Mizuki crouched frozen in place as shock washed over him; he had thrown the shuriken that now lay buried within a Childs flesh, the child he was tasked to recover.

Drip... Drip... Drip... splash.

Naruto woke with a crash as his body broke water; he stared vacantly at what looked to be a shattered waterworks, a great cage with bent and broken bars sat before him. Within the cage burned fiery red eyes and a vulpine grin looking down upon him.

"Kyubi," murmured Naruto as he stared into the eyes as he forced himself into a kneeling position.

"Bow before me mortal," boomed a voice from behind the damaged cage.

Naruto stared into the eyes of death itself as great claws formed from nothingness and raked the cage, small bits of metal splashing into the water to only reform moments later.

"I command you to bow," threatened the voice, "or you will face my wrath."

"Never," murmured Naruto as he rose to his feet, "I need not fear something that cannot harm or kill me."

As if on auto pilot Naruto reached through the bars and gripped a shinning white claw before, both he and the burning red eyes and vulpine grin vanished...


	5. Chapter 4: building and breaking

Last time:

"I command you to bow," threatened the voice, "or you will face my wrath."

"Never," murmured Naruto as he rose to his feet, "I need not fear something that cannot harm or kill me."

As if on auto pilot Naruto reached through the bars and gripped a shinning white claw before, both he and the burning red eyes and vulpine grin vanished...

Chapter 4: Building and breaking

Surrounded by a vortex of swirling inky black haze three chairs sat facing one another. The first was crafted of rosewood, its shapely curves and fashioned feet made for someone of standing. The second was more of a thrown carved from a single piece of solid oak it had a tall back, and spiral carved legs a pair of rose coloured cushions adorned the back and seat of this magnificent chair, the faint sound of clinking iron echoed form beneath it. The third was merely a kitchen chair modest and unimpressive as any other; only through its lack of anything special was it unique in anyway.

It was in these chairs three people awoke. Naruto was the first to awake, the slumped forms of two men lay bound to their chairs the one on the left sat bound in black cord, his long white coat bound tightly to his torso, blue wisps of cloth broke his blond hair from below his pony tail, and his bangs hung shrouding his face from view. The right was another matter, to his right Naruto could see a man with fiery orange red hair and closed eyes bound in silver chains, every link adorned with seals pressed into the metal. It was a marvel of containment, a bracket held its victims head up preventing him from even resting his head on his shoulder, His hands lay bound in the same silver chain his palms gracing the carved and moulded ends of his chair long gouges could be seen just below the fingers as if claws had once gouged the wood. It was only after closer inspection Naruto gained any incite to his person, bars of woven metal and chain lay flush against flesh, he feet lay bare barley concealed by a light fog rolling across the floor, but his most distinguishing feature was the pair of jagged cuts passing over his lips on either side splitting both upper and bottom lip into three distinct sections.

Feeling slightly exposed Naruto clouded himself in shadows before making himself comfortable on what seemed to be while the most simple of the chairs. If it had been the motion or possibly the bending of his chakra the other persons stirred.

It had taken but moments after their stirring, for the vortex to take on two additional colors before they seemingly battled for dominance of the spiralling wall of energies.

"Forth what have you done?" hissed the orange haired man in anger, slowly flexing his limbs as he tested there strength.

"Me?" replied the blond, "I haven't done anything since the blending."

A moment of silence ensued as the pair took in there surroundings, "we seem to be missing someone," mused the forth as he glanced upon the simple empty chair.

It was with a smirk and a slight feeling of joy the orange haired man spoke, "oh were not alone at all... are we Naruto-kun."

With a snap of the head the forth stared upon the supposedly empty chair before closing his eyes, "it is rude to keep others waiting (son)," said the forth as he looked upon the chair.

Maybe it was the trauma of watching men slaughtered, or this man insinuating he was his son that broke him, but Narutos ever present calm shattered and with it the calm transparency that was his soul.

The forth looked in horror as waves of inky black smog plumed into life from the simple chair before rushing towards him at break neck speeds before stopping in front of him. "If it isn't the forth," cooed Naruto as hands of inky black formed from the wisps, "I never expected to find you in here, I really am the luckiest person alive."

Gripping the bindings of the forth with both hands Naruto pulled, to the shock of the forth instead of the freedom he expected from his son, crushing pressure was added to his chest.

"How does it feel..." said Naruto as he reached for the coil under the man's neck, "to truly be at the mercy of another."

"Please," a rasping plead all that could escape the fourths lips as Naruto pulled on the black cord around the man's throat, "why would I grace the man responsible for the village, escape me?" questioned Naruto as he relaxed his hold on the cord lightly brushing the man's hair from his eyes.

The man with orange hair sat rigged; a grin smeared across his face, finally the dishonourable prick gets his just deserts.

"Please," pleaded the forth, "it was the only way son." SMACK... "How dare you preach that shit to me," growled Naruto as he pulled the cord tight once more, "I have been treated as less then human thanks to you."

Tears streaked form the fourths eyes as stars started to burst in his vision, "if I was able to make you live every moment of my life I would," growled Naruto as he released his hold on the cord.

Gasping for air the forth watched, horror in his eyes as a black cloudy sphere appeared in the center space between them before clearing into a clear prism.

Releasing his hold on his victim's bindings Naruto circled the prism a maddening grin on his face as he slowly caressed the prism. He could feel he chakra being pulled by the prism before images danced to life in the clear sphere. "The image of a small blond child being thrown from an orphanage in the middle of the night played. Deep red split pupil eyes narrowed as the orange haired man watched the small child seeking shelter in the alcove of a shop door as rain bombarded the street. It was only moments later the forth turned his head he could not bare to watch as the small child routed through a bakery dumpster trying to find something to eat the next morning.

That had been a mistake. The forth felt nothing except pain as a hand gripping a hand full of hair wrenched his head upwards, "do not close your eyes to the suffering you brought into the world!" spat Naruto as he forced the forth to look into the prism, "how dare you ignore the beginnings of my life."

The forth watched he as a week of pain and suffering unfold in the boy's life, hunger, distain, injury, and ignorance, all things he had never wanted for his son. A small smile graced Narutos face as the fourths will slowly crumbled, the orange haired mans expression had changed from a smug smirk of victory to that of distain and disgust while the fourths was a empty pail shadow of what it once was. "Now you see what you have caused," whispered Naruto into the fourths ear still holding a tight grip on the man's hair, "and you claim to be my father."

"I didn't have a choice," whispered the forth the pride that had once coursed through his voice gone, "I made the only choice I had."

"we will see?" said Naruto as he pulled a lock of hair from the fourths head, "if this works the way I think it dose then all I need to do is think of my question and make part of you touch it."

As the hair touched the crystal the image changed. A large eight tailed fox towered above a village; people ran screaming into the night as people fled for their lives. Hundreds of men and women stood weapons drawn, performing all kinds of imaginable Jutsu in a vain attempt to slow the kitsunes advance. As Naruto paced around the crystal watching the incident play out a great clawed paw crushed a dozen ninja like ants before taking a step forward. The battle was fierce and while ninja laid down their lives the kitsunes advance was barely hindered until an equally large toad appeared the forth standing on its head. A roar of cheers echoed off the shattered woods as the ninja called for their Hokages aid, there hero had come. In a brilliant flash of golden light the fox, the toad, and the forth vanished.

A plain outside the village borders was alight as if ablaze, a great column of light pulsed into being before fading revealing the still battling kitsune and Kaga. The Harashin was the Kagas trump card, endless stamina and energy was thought to be the kitsunes. They were wrong, when the Harashin barrage began the forth found himself unable to land a strike, at every moment an impact would come the hulking form of the Kyubi would simply flex out of the way or disappear completely. To make matters worse the Harashin was taxing on the user, only sustained natural chakra could maintain the Jutsu for more than a few minutes and the forth was quickly reaching his limit.

The forth looked like he would expire in his chair, his last stand had failed just like it had all those years ago, "regretting your decision yet, Minato," growled the orange haired man, "you should have taken the honourable way out.

As Minato struck earth, his sage mode depleted, and chakra on breaking point he fell to his knees, no longer able to perform the Jutsu that made him feared across the nations he was nothing more than a man before a beast. As a great claw descended to crush him, it stopped above him. He was smiling, the forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze knelt smiling in face of certain death. The claw faded as the hulking form of the Kyubi no Yoko shimmered into a man 6'7 with a medium build, fiery orange hair and split pupil red eyes, he was dressed as a samurai of old, the great katana on his hip evidence of his weapon of choice.

"Hear me mortal I offer your village continued survival. Face me in a dual of honour and win, your village survives no further harm will come of its residents, lose, and I will destroy the people I have come to slaughter in her memory." Called the Kyubi no Yoko as a simple katana formed from the nothingness before him only to be thrown at the feet of the kneeling Kaga.

"To draw the sword means we have an accord," said the kitsune as he paced back and forth, "I will give you a moment to decide your fate.

Shaking Minato picked up the sheathed katana pushed the blade open and checked the sharpness. Minatos thoughts betrayed him, "I've sent a clone to get my son, all I have to do is hold out until it can be done."

"So from the beginning you were never intended to honour the accord," growled the orange haired man, "your nothing but a dishonourable coward."

"You would have done the same," spat Minato as his gaze left the prism.

Naruto watched in morbid fascination as swords were drawn, and men squared off. Both stood ridged waiting for the other to make the first move, accustomed with the sword Minato cursed his misfortune. While he knew how to wield a sword, the grace of which the Kyubi held his told of a man who had duelled to the death countless times and left only with minor wounds. He was out classed, and he never liked being out classed. With a swift motion Minato charged. A quick slash to the torso blocked with ease resulted in a kick to the chest for Minato as the Kyubi followed after his tumbling form. As Minato slid to a stop, it was only the honed reaction time of mastering the Harashin that saved his life, brining his sword to cover his face as the blade of the Kyubi descended upon him, only to glance off and its wielder leaping backwards in anticipation of a counter attack.

"Come you can do better," mocked the Kyubi blissfully unaware that his pray would stab him in the back at the earliest moment.

"Yes I can," declared Minato as he charged once more. An upward slash met cold steel before a battle of might ensued, while the Kyubi held firm he gazed into the eyes of his adversary. "I want the Uchiha for their treatment of her; there blood will balance the debt." Flexing Minato forced the Kyubi back as he broke the lock. Slashing at the exposed torso of his opponent Minato prayed for a clean blow, only to have the attempted parried by skilled hands, "good you can do better," mocked the Kyubi as he advanced upon his pray. As a strike came to Minatos the chest he blocked, the strength of the blow wrenched the blade from his hands, a foot to the chest put Minato to his knees.

Sword point to his prays throat the Kyubi commanded, "Concede you have fought well."

It was at that moment of victory defeat came, "leave me husband alone," commanded a female voice filled with fiery passion. With a flick of the wrist the sword left its victims throat to parry the blow that was aimed to take his head. As the two stood swords locked in a battle of wills the shadow clone holding their new born son handed him to Minato before vanishing. With a flash of a blade Kushina was forced back clutching her abdomen in pain as blood pooled at her feet. As Minato finished applying the seal to his son's body, the Kyubi drew back his sword to smite the man who would dishonour them both, and everything stopped.

It was faint but Naruto could hear it, over all the din the memory contained, "forgive me Kushina, our son won't know either of us until it is far too late," whispered the forth as the summoning began. The god of death, the shinigami himself appeared between the three, and the sealing commenced.

"So you had a choice," said Naruto venom in his voice, "it wasn't the village you saved at all, you sacrificed my life for a single person."

Minatos eyes broke from the prism as the sealing of his and Kushinas failing strength happened. That reinforcement and protection was the power that made this meeting possible.

"What do you mean single person?" said Minato a firm anger in his voice, "when I died there were hundreds of Uchiha living in Konoha."

It was Kyubis turn to laugh, "After all this time, I didn't even have to lift a finger and my task was done in my stead, tell me who killed the Uchiha matriarch?"

"Her own son massacred the entire clan in an evening," said Naruto as he paced around the prism distain in his voice, "Uchiha Itachi did the deed; he only left his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke alive, the precious last Uchiha."

"How long?" whispered Minato his resolve and self respect failing, "how long did the village have at peace before there death?"

"Three to four years," said Naruto as he made eye contact with the orange haired man.

"So all of this misery is because neither of you would concede to be the lesser man," Stated Naruto as he took in the man sitting in fount of him.

"It was a dispute of honour, "replied the bound pair in unison before turning and glaring at each other.

"Honour was something I couldn't afford because of you both," snarled Naruto as he wrenched an orange hair from the Kyubis head resulting in a fierce snarl from the bound kitsune. "Let's see how honourable a life you both have lead," said Naruto as he added the Kyubis hair to the prism...

The prism shimmered and the vision of the Kyubi life started.

The mewling squeaks of day old kits echoed off the cave walls as the clan matriarch lay curled around the kits she carried into the world. A five tailed male with black tips looked over the matriarch, as the clan elder looking over each kit and making the predictions that would shape their lives fell to him. Of the six kits born a four tailed kitsune male with brown tail tips, sat on its hind legs and held its head high as the elders looked him over. "A strong warrior this young one shall be," said the elder before moving onto the next, a two tailed kitsune with blue tale tips. Head resting on his paws the kitsune looked up into the elder's eyes as he received his judgment. "The finest healer of your generation you shall be young one," said the elder before once more moving onto the next kit. The next three kits were single tailed female kitsune each receiving grand praise and promise of great family size and health. Finally the elder eyed the last of the litter, a small red tipped male, and he was half the size of any of his sisters and less than a quart the size of his brothers. When the elders gaze fell upon him he hadn't the strength to sit, or even lift his head, "you shall be a storyteller, you will amount to nothing," said the elder coldly as he looked upon the runt of the litter.

The Kyubi glared at the image of the elder with fiery hatred burning in his eyes, as the image flashed forward a few years.

Sitting in the back of the den watching his brethren advance and explore the world around them, the Kyubi sat, watching. His sisters had each gained a tail since there birth, and his envy was unending, he had asked his mother soon after he had received his name when he would gain his second tail, and to this day the answer crushed him.

"Kurama my son," said the nine tailed kitsune matriarch, "I know you wish to be more than a storyteller and I believe you will achieve great things, but you will never gain a tail in all of your years."

"Why mother, why will I never gain my second tail?" questioned the young kitsune the disappointment etched into his features.

"Because to gain a tail you must construct a new life within your body," explained the matriarch, "your sisters have come of age and thus there second tails are evidence of their ability to continue our line.

"your brothers claimed more of my energies when you were growing, there for they have more tails, I have seven tails and am the largest female, there for my children are strongest, I only pray one of your sisters lives long enough to become the next seven or perhaps the first eight in over a millennium."

It was at this moment Kurama decided he would break from the cast he was placed in, he would become great even if he had to discover how on his own.

It would be years of defeat and humiliation before Kurama would feel his first victory.

It would be a battle of pride, a battle that would forever shake the world he knew. Kurama stood triumphant, his fur shredded and his first fangs ripped from his mouth, he had done it, he had defeated his elder brother, his blue tailed sibling who was forever placed in a position of power lay crumpled at his paws. "The elders said I was nothing, but I can defeat that which is better than me," whispered Kurama into his brother's ear as he bit a small hole into its blue tip.

"KURAMA!" screamed his mother, "what have you done?"

"I am stronger then aurora, and he can heal his wounds as fast as I can create them," said Kurama pride etched every word as his fur slowly filled in, "I can only shape the images I see in my mind, but I can still defeat that which is ignorant of my strength."

"You have attacked a superior," exclaimed his mother anger evident in her voice.

"And?" growled Kurama, "I have been pushed around by all of the others since I was born."

"You are a one tail know your place!" growled his mother as her control slipped.

"Then I take my leave matriarch," said Kurama as he bowed his head in respect before leaving the family den, and the caverns that protected his family for centuries.

It would be many decades before either saw one another again.

Kurama, the Kyubi no yoko, the largest of the tailed beasts, was a one tail, it just didn't make any sense to Minato as he watched what he had always considered a monster a demon shed tears.

Naruto just watched with morbid fascination, how similar was the Kyubi life to his own? Was the most destructive force the world had ever known simply a child who wished nothing more than for the respect and admiration of his mother?

It had taken three decades to find a mate. Three decades to discover as a one tailed male no kitsune would consider him worthy. Three decades to find love in a woman that simply loved him for his will and determination to survive and grow. Three decades to find the joy of the embrace of love. her name was Hisoka. Every facet of her aquamarine eyes sparkled like a new born sun, her hazel brown hair had flowed like a lush sheet of fine velvet, but to him most of all she was his.

He couldn't hide the longing carried in his eyes as he stared at the image of the women he loved, "I would give anything for just one more night in her arms," thought Kurama as a lone tear escaped his usually stoic features.

As the relationship evolved and strengthened so did their love for one another, four years later they lay in their bed Kuramas single tail of chakra wrapped around them both under the quilt slowly feeding their unborn daughter with the chakra she would need to be born into the world.

It had been painful, the loss of their first kit. Hisokas chakra pools simple were insufficient to sustain the kitsune half of the child she carried. When Kurama closed his eyes he could still hear her screams of pain and remorse. The pain a mother feels when she loses her unborn child, and the devastation that was carried with it had almost prevented them from trying again, it almost destroyed her. It was their dedication to each other and the dedication to their family that preserved them. For ten months the two were inseparable, never more than a foot apart. for ten months Kurama feed his life force, his chakra to the small life growing within his loves womb. For ten months they prayed to Kami for their Childs safety and health. Ten months later under the watchful gaze of an autumn moon, their commitment to each other was rewarded by the birth of their first child. Their daughter Airi Kawas small form lay curled against her mother's breast as she slowly suckled her mother's milk; her parents looked upon her with the utmost joy and love. She had inherited her mother's looks in all but every way; she had been blessed with her father's red hair tips and slit pupils. Her body size was slowly gaining weight. She had started to grasp at hair and objects in only a few days. For a human child that would have been considered extraordinary, for a kitsune it was slow. It had taken much talking and soothing form Hisoka to calm the panic that Kurama had felt for her fist three days of life. Kurama felt as if he had failed her, had cursed himself for not draining himself upon the verge of death for his child until his love had explained it to him.

The years flew past them as there daughter grew and started to show talents of her own. Airi as her father before her had been graced with the ability to manipulate her small chakra pools at will. By her third birthday she had learned to craft a ball from earth and move puddles of water with the wave of her hand. Kurama had looked upon his daughter with pride, even born without a visible tail she was everything he had dreamed of and he loved her with every fibre of his soul.

On her fourth birthday disaster struck, the small cabin that Kurama had built to house his family had been invaded. His love rendered unconscious in the initial scuffle lay motionless of the floor. Airi clung to her mother cowering as blood slowly seeped from the wound on her abdomen, the man who dealt the blow lay a dried husk on the floor where the blood had been pulled from his body as water would be drawn from a well.

It was this disaster that carried the fist miracle that Kurama would ever witness, returning to his home open and love covered in the blood of there daughter every instinct in his body screamed for retribution. It was the begging pleads of a weak Hisoka that pulled him away from a rampage, and it was the drawing upon a power he didn't know he had that saved the life of his daughter.

As Kurama knelt over his child his palms flared brilliant flashes of green and blue, the deep wound on Airis abdomen shrinking and stitching by the moment, as he reached the three quarter mark he realized his tail was depleted and he wouldn't have the energies to save his child. He looked into Hisokas tear streaked eyes removed his hands from his wounded daughter cupped his loves face kissed her before pouring every last ounce of energy he had, his chakra, his love, and his soul into the task of healing his child. His last words as the wound stitched closed echoed across the onlooker's souls, "I love you both."

It would be a week before Kurama woke up. His transformation lost, he lay on his side upon the blood stained sheets. He rose to his feet before looking for his love and daughter. His heart wept for what he saw. An empty home, clothing gone, cupboards empty, and possessions taken, the worst was the message left to him. Shakily retaking human shape Kurama lifted the single sheet of paper from the pillow where he had been laid to rest. "Here lays the beloved father of Airi Kawa and beloved of Hisoka Kawa may his sacrifice never be forgotten and his soul rest peacefully in the loving arms of Kami herself.

They had thought he had died, he had been sure he had died. As the cruelty of the situation crashed down upon him Kurama laid back down wishing that he might only be blessed by Kami to awaken in the morning freed from the nightmare he know faced.

next time we explore the life and soul of my take on Kurama and what the future holds for our young hero.

see you again soon.

leave me a message and i will leave your goodies.

Duze


	6. Chapter 5 bonds broken and bodies built

Chapter 5: bonds broken, bodies built

Last time:

They had thought he had died, he had been sure he had died. As the cruelty of the situation crashed down upon him Kurama laid back down wishing that he might only be blessed by Kami to awaken in the morning freed from the nightmare he know faced.

The morning came far too soon for Kurama, still laying in a bed soaked in the life blood of his daughter the feeling of despair and sadness washed over him. He was once more alone. Rising to his feet and stepping out of the building he once called home. As he let out a sigh of defeat small sparks followed in his breath. Within moments his sorrow turned to rage the man who had wounded his daughter still lay crumpled upon the kitchen floor. Stepping into the house once more, he picked up the dehydrated form of the wretch that had attempted to end the life of his daughter. Dragging the body outside Kurama striped the body to the skin and searched through the wretch's possessions, a name, an item, a distinct feature, anything to point him in a direction. In the end he had a plain black sheathed tanto stained in the blood of his daughter, and an eye frozen with what looked to be three pupils in its red iris. That would be enough the closest town was a day's walk taking his natural form for travel two tails swayed behind him in agitation. The hunt for his Childs murderers began.

It would be over thirty years before Kurama would find a name for the people who had ruined his life. A mercenary family, the Uchiha, were the soul barriers of the sharingan dojutsu. The eye he had kept was exactly that. On more than one occasion someone had offered him millions of ryu for the eye, apparently the human people valued the eye for the secrets sealed within it. This had not pleased Kurama in the slightest, but he did have a name.

As Kurama reached the crest of his seventh decade he had bear witness to the birth of the first Shinobi war, and with it seen his first Uchiha battle. Two forces descended upon one another in the basin of a valley. The northern side bore red and white fans on their backs, the south (). Amongst the northern forces a boy no older then eleven stood crouched shaking in anticipation and terror. To Kurama he saw a clone of the man who attempted to slay his child, a man who would soon spill everything he knew to him before his demise. It would be this unlucky child that would look death in the face, as a predator descended into a warzone simply to collect him.

As on lookers watched in horror a beast of enormous size appeared in the midst of the basin.

"Summons!" cried a voice from the south.

A white and blue striped slug of Kuramas size appeared before the southern group flanked by smaller slugs of varying colors, each poised to defend there summoner's from the beast there opponents "summoned".

Paying the slugs no head Kurama advanced upon the north. He knew his kinds law, he was not endanger of the slugs ire as he was not a summons at all. While he was flesh and blood, they were mealy illusions or fortified clones given to the humans in exchange for their chakra and offerings. His focus solely upon the mirror image of the man that wounded his child. "I want the boy!" demanded Kurama, as he advanced upon the group. A booming roar was all the men could hear, as the two tailed kitsune advanced upon them.

As Kurama looked down into the crowd he felt as a force imposed itself upon his mind. "Turn and slay the slugs," the voice whispered, "They have attacked you."

Closing his eyes and shaking the whisper form his mind the smouldering hate of one man was stretched to encompass a people. The Uchiha had no honour and murdered children, they would die.

The billowing firestorm that erupted from his mouth claimed the lives of a dozen men before the retreat was called. A single blow and the men before him cowered and ran. "Cowards," roared Kurama as a tail wrapped itself around three of the fleeing men. "I will have him, I will have you all."

The roars of Kuramas voice shook the earth beneath the feet of the men and women fleeing before him, all except the boy he so desperately wanted.

The boy stood his ground, hands firmly gripping the hilt of a katana he held it before him as if expecting to parry a blow from the mighty beast. His eyes spinning madly as he took in the force before him.

With a squeeze the three men became still. As the hulking form of Kurama shrank and morphed the boy watched intently as his eyes mapped the changes happening in his opponent's body. Where once a ten story two tailed fox had stood, a man clad in armour and sword in hand walked towards the boy.

"You share his eyes." Said Kurama as he slowly, deliberately drew his sword, "You will tell me where your matriarch resides so I can claim what is rightfully mine."

It shook the boy to hear the monster before him speak his language. Moving his footing slightly to compensate for a taller opponent, the boy spoke, "you will have nothing demon."

It amused Kurama to no end, a demon, the child before him thought he was a demon to be slain and conquered, what foolishness. With every step Kurama took towards the boy before him he couldn't help but admire the bravery. "What is your name child," said Kurama as he squared off with the boy, "your elder's fled in terror do you not fear death."

"father would say, "to show fear before your opponent brings dishonour upon both yourself and the family", if it is my place to die here then so be it," spoke the boy as he paced around Kurama his eyes locked in a stare that would make moments last for years.

The barking laugh of Kurama would haunt the boy for years. "If it is your place to die here you shall, but do you stand before me with the intent to die?" questioned Kurama as he kept pace with the boy.

"I will tell you nothing," stated the boy before charging forward.

As the men for the south watched the north shatter, the slugs whispered amongst themselves.

Kitsune... here..? Why..? Two tails... red tips...

The clash of steel rang throughout the air as swords meet in a battle of dominance and honour, all the while a nagging voice wisped in Kuramas head for him to surrender, to drop is blade and except defeat.

"Enough!" bellowed Kurama a wall of earth jutting from the ground batting the child away. "I will have no more of your insults, you will tell me where to find your matriarch or you will parish."

As the child hit the ground he felt his sword leave his hand. Pushing himself to a sitting position only to feel the point of a sword against his heart, the boy looked up into the fiery eyes of death.

"Answer me, where is your matriarch?" growled Kurama as he fingered the blade resting upon the disarmed boys chest. "I will tell you nothing," coughed the boy as blood dripped from his mouth.

"So is it," growled Kurama as the boys blood painted the earth crimson, "she will have justice before I join her once more.

As Kurama left the bloodied and dying boy's side he walked to wards the south, if they were his enemy's enemies they were his friends. He never noticed as the boy was picked up and rushed from the field.

A month after the Childs defiance Kurama once more stood before his mother, the matriarch of the kitsune people. While his ability to change shape and create illusions shrouded his second tail from view he once more felt the cold eyes of the clans elder upon him. "You have attacked lesser beings," spoke the elder, "why?"

"I need not explain myself to you elder," growled Kurama as he looked into his mother's eyes an unspoken battle of dominance playing between them.

"Show respect to your superiors you worthless whelp," growled the elder as he struck out with a paw to slash at Kuramas face.

In an instant the elder found his head pressed to the floor, the sudden impact shaking the cave that had housed his people for generations. "Speak nothing you old fool," growled the matriarch as she pressed his head into the cave floor, "Kurama might be the greatest of my brood yet."

"Where is the child?" asked the matriarch her voice calm and level.

The reply came cold and sharp, "stolen from me," hissed Kurama the sparks of rage burning upon his lips, "his family shall burn for it."

As the cold fury washed over them the matriarch couldn't prevent her ears from pressing down atop her head. Kuramas will and hunger for revenge was paramount, more so he had gained a tail, she could feel it.

"I have no doubt of that," growled the matriarch before her tails wrapped around her son, "but let us see the wonder you brought to us.

With a little chakra and a pulling of her tails, the illusion wrapped around her son crumbled. Two tails swayed behind Kurama, if he hadn't lost his child the praise and attention of his mother would have sedated him but no longer. As the final flecks of the illusion fell Kurama could see fear within the elder's eyes, fear and grudging respect.

"I will return when I have their heads mother," growled Kurama as he turned to leave.

"Fight well my son," said the matriarch

"He cannot leave," said the elder as Kurama stepped towards the mouth of the chamber.

Five tails of kitsune flew across the cavern to strike solid stone, the unbridled fury of Kurama stood in his stead, "all will burn in my path," promised Kurama the sparks normally rolling form his mouth small wisps of fire, "it makes no difference to me who or what stands before me all will burn for her!"

Bowing his head to his mother in respect Kurama spoke his final words before leaving the chamber, "by your leave matriarch."

forty years of bloodshed, forty years of arrogant defiance, forty years of hatred, only to end a step from his task.

Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Mandra stood the plains beneath their feet split by a small river its surface rippling in anticipation of their great battle. It had taken twenty seven lives, and forty years for Kurama to find the village the Uchiha had founded, and he would have his revenge at long last.

He walked as a human, sword sheathed and armour adorned. It would be a glorious night, a glorious night for war. As he passed a small river he could see a pair of men standing on opposite sides of the small river, the one on the far side advancing in direction of the village wore black and carried a war fan plastered with their emblem. As Kurama watched he could see the sharingan eyes blaze into life before the three tomoes blurred into lines before spiralling into the shape of an atom.

The trees themselves rose to defend the second, a man adorned a white robe that billowed in the wind, and beneath the billowing cloth folded steel armour of the highest quality reflected the moon light.

As the pair clashed it was evident the Uchiha was out matched, the drain on his reserves must have been enormous thought Kurama as black fire seemed to be whipped from his eyes alone. It would only burn for moments as a tree sprouted from nothing to consume the black fire.

As the land itself forced the Uchiha into battle, Kurama stood idle watching what he assumed to be the first male of the Uchiha do battle. It would be Kuramas greatest dishonour to witness the feat he preformed.

As the trees advance stopped at the river's edge Uchiha Mandra removed his gloves and bit his thumb.

The sound of splintering wood echoed throughout the newly grown forest, atop its splintered remains stood the kitsune matriarch her seven tails flashing in rage at being pulled from here den.

"Who dares try and command me," roared the matriarch as she looked down upon Uchiha Mandra.

As Mandra looked into her commanding eyes the battle of wills would be fought and won by the small man.

The Senju fought to preserve his life, the life of his village against this superior enemy. Kurama growled in rage, to steal a flesh and blood kitsune, they would all parish, every man women and child would die by his paw if a single hair upon his mother was harmed. He advanced; drawing his sword Kuramas swift but silent approach promised a swift death for the man who attacked his family again. A flash of silver and the screech of scraping metal echoed across the field of battle.

"You," growled Kurama as he stared into the face of the boy he once bested.

"At long last," whispered the boy know a man, "I will crush both of my enemies under my boot."

The whispers began to bombard Kuramas mind as the dual began.

A flurry of strikes each punctuated by a clash of steel began, as katana and war fan struck on another Kuramas strikes grew in intensity. With a push of his blade Mandra jumped backwards to breath a great ball of fire towards his opponent, only to have it quashed by a wave of a hand. As the rivers waters heaved forward to shield there commander, the Senjus battle raged on.

The matriarch was fighting bitterly, her mind clouded by a rage she couldn't shake the influence upon her as the earth beneath her paws was rendered to dust and stone. Each of her mad strikes would be blocked by new forest growth; it was if the man before her only wished to delay her so others could escape, praying that she would tire before claiming his life.

As fire met water, Kurama released a great breath the mist in the air freezing stiff and shooting towards his winded opponent. Planting his war fan in the earth Uchiha Mandra took cover form the onslaught of frozen needles as he regained his breath.

"Are you afraid child," growled Kurama as he raised a hand the earth itself rising to great heights to crush his opponent.

"Never," whispered Mandra as he pulled his war fan from the ground, "amaterasu," great clouds of black fire raced towards Kurama. Leaping to the side Kurama dropped the slab of earth he dredged up to smother the flames, before replying with his own. "Inperiaru koudai ki hei," "imperial grand fire wall) said Mandra as the roaring form of a burning kitsune raced towards him. As the two great walls of fire clashed the earth shuddered under their continued assault. As the techniques subsided, Uchiha Mandra stood clutching his chest while Kurama simply charged once more, aiming to decapitate this menace before he recovered.

With a final clash of steel Uchiha Mandra fled as his body was sucked into a spiralling void the faint whispers of curses could be heard.

As Kurama turned to look towards the Senju he could see great totems carved of wood in an octagon around his mother, their mouths light by blue fire. It was a mad dash to her side, with every step his body bent and stretched as he retook his natural shape only to stretch and grow to match his mother in size.

As there bodies met any onlooker would have seen a single fox with nine tails flashing behind it. As Kurama pushed his mother from the circle he felt the cold clutches of wooden teeth upon his body.

As he looked into the eyes of his mother as his body lost size and power. The clouded rage slowly fading from her eyes, he could see the remorse as she vanished in a cloud of smoke the power spent to tether her there expired.

"Mother," cried Kurama as his power broke under the totems combined drain, "help me."

To the two people standing beside the smallest of the totems it had simply sounded like a roar of defiance.

As Kurama thrashed in his bindings a large trench of earth was ripped along the small river, leaving the chasm that would be known as the valley of the end.

When he awoke next, he was sealed behind bars of iron and a floor of nature's gifts. A seal adorned the bars between him and the small women.

"You will be kept from the world so you can no longer destroy all that you see," spoke the women before vanishing.

It would be twenty years of confinement and torture before Kurama felt his hosts will and strength start to fade. In the time he had been sealed his host had bare six strong healthy children. Each child would be known as a master of elemental manipulation. Each of them had the constructed coils of a kitsune warrior. Each life brought forth into the world added to Kuramas tails. As he felt his bonds weaken Kurama felt unquestioned joy and sorrow leap through his heart, twenty years of solitude finally he would be free to walk the earth once more, his rage forgotten by his solitude and tranquil surroundings and could finally search for the graves of his beloved and daughter who had surely passed by know.

As he came back into the world eight tails swaying into free life he breathed fresh air only for the cold sensation of cold flames to once more bite into his limbs, once more he would be sealed.

Once more he stood behind iron bars thou no nature blossomed to life at his feet. The red headed women that stood before him was but a child, maybe nine years of age. "Auntie says that we will be together for a long time," said the girl a bitter note to her voice, "I didn't want to hold you and I'm sure you didn't want to be held by me so let's just ignore one another."

It would be six teen before Kurama felt the need to awaken from his slumber of solitude. The screams of a woman awoke him. His vessel was in physical and mental distress. The pain of snapping bones entered the front of his mind. Someone had just broken his vessels wrists. As the pain subsided he could feel a slight tingling in his chest. Looking at the seal mirrored against the cage gate he could feel a light pull on his immense reserves, as he watched a crystalline prism formed upon the cage floor so great in size it could have been mistaken for a boulder. The images that streamed through the square of crystal attacked Kuramas senses as he felt more of his energies drawn from him. Apparently his vassal was in some barbaric form of interrogation, the images he was watching seemed to be what she was seeing. Tears streaked eyes watched as a matching nail was forced through her left palm, the bloodied shrikes of pain and anguish shook the tent and more chakra was pulled from Kuramas vast reserves.

"I'll ask you once more," asked a man in a gray over coat, "where are your forward barracks located."

Kurama watched and felt the torture continue he grew to genuinely dislike the man in the gray over coat. As the minutes stretched onto the verge of an hour the man started to lose his composure.

"That's it where is the bloody barracks!" demanded the man as he drew back a bloody hand to strike his victim once more.

The respect Kurama had for his container grew with ever painful stroke of the man in grays skilled hands. In Kuramas eyes she held her honour tightly, not once had she answered her tormenters questions or given him the satisfaction of begging, she was a fighter. An eye full of bloody spit the response for his demand.

"Fuck you," coughed the women bound to the chair. Her hands where cut and punctured, Feet burned, and torso whipped and she still held her defiance still held strong. Losing his composure completely the gray coated man ripped the battered woman from her place of pain before forcing her body over the edge of the interrogation rooms table. "Fine you want to be the prize of the evening so much I'll let you start early tonight."

Kurama hadn't needed the clattering of metal and the ripping of cloth to know what the gray coated man had implied by prize. Dishonour, he would not allow. As the man prepared to violate the very last part his victim in nothing but sadistic pleasure Kurama flooded his cage with all the chakra he could muster. Watching as the saturated air was rapidly drawn towards other parts of his vessels body the images within the crystal went black. The initial explosion of chakra vaporized the gray coated man as he prepared to conquer his latest prize, Nails burned and vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and raw chakra pooled across the ground and surrounded the vessel of the enraged kitsune. A vengeful force of nature had been awoken form its peaceful slumber. In its wake terror, destruction and murder. For four hours Kuramas rampage flourished, men and women lay torn asunder, tents and makeshift buildings burned, and cowards fled from the sight of him/her. Kushina stood bathed in the blood of her defilers in her hand a brilliant katana stained forever red with the blood of her enemies. Kurama had been drawn to the blade as he had walked out of the interrogation chamber something within his host had called out at the sight of the gold hilt and crimson sheath, its eagle talon tassels catching the light just so. As the last of her wounds stitched closed and internal damage was healed Kurama released a tail and then a second, it felt good to stretch his tails and crush the worms that would have allowed him/her to be defiled.

As his forth tail uncoiled and expanded out into the world a man appeared in a flash of yellow light to stand in front of him. His eyes held no fear, no resentment, no hate, just concern and a twinkle of unspoken love for the women before him.

A single hand reached slowly into the cloak past the burning chakra and stroked a warm check. "It's alright Kushina I'm going to take you home, it's over," whispered the man as Kurama felt his host wake up and his chakra and will drawn back into its seal.

"Thank you," whispered a voice form within the darkness. It would be the last thing Kurama would hear before he once more fell into the deep consuming slumber of the seal.

A tug then a jerk woke Kurama from his slumber, and then screaming agony bombarded his mind. He had been asleep for almost five years. He stretched his tails and prodded the bolder like crystal as he tried to decipher what was causing the turmoil and pain he was feeling. After moments of searching he found it, six months of growth and still in its mother's womb a small Childs life-force flickered like a broken light. Stretching a tail like he had for all of his first host's children he attempted to sooth and aid the pained child. Within moments of his touch the Childs miniscule heartbeat steadied and spasms slowed. As the small child embraced the life giving energies presented to it Kurama slowly began to build up and repair its existing coils. The child would be unlike any before it, it would be the first human child born with the equivalent of a tail.

Three months of care and nurturing later the child was ready to be born into the world. Kurama had not felt pain of such magnitude in all his years. When the pain finally subsided the crystal prism was alight with a speckled and tear stained image of a small blond boy with what looked to be whiskers tracks on his cheeks. A smile on his face Kurama laid his head upon his paws as he waited for his inevitable rest, as soon as his chakra had healed Kushinas body he would be at rest once more.

This would not happen. An hour after the birth of Kushinas child a man with spiralling red eyes stood over them. His hand aglow with runes of old he disrupted the seal upon Kushinas body before ripping his prize form her body.

Kurama found himself standing once more in the caverns of his childhood, before him his mother laid before him in old age her fur long since turned snowy white.

"Who are you child?" whispered the elder kitsune, "I have not seen in many years."

"Mother," whispered Kurama as he brushed her face with his, "I've missed you so."

"Kurama," wheezed the elder kitsune, "we searched for you, I swear we searched for decades."

"It's alright mother,"whispered Kurama as a lone tears escaped his eyes, "the family will be in good care."

"I know..." wheezed the elder kitsune, "my finest son has returned to me."

As the eldest kitsune drew her final staggered breath she passed away, after a millennia of life and almost a century of searching she could die with a smile on her face.

Greif, joy, and unyielding sadness flooded Kurama as the howls of loss and regret shook the chamber walls, his mother dead and wife and child lost to the sands of time his will broke. His world shattered as evil laid claim to his body and ripped him from his mother's body. Standing before a village he had only seen through the eyes of another Kurama continued to howl in agony of the losses he know bared, beneath him stood the spiralling red eyes that would set the events in motion for his third and final sealing.

Kurama sat in his chair his eyes full of unshed tears for the people he loved, wrists bloodied from the uncontrollable desire to reach for the images of loved ones no longer with us.

Minato sat silent, everything he had ever known showed the Kyubi as a beast of war and death, but sitting across from him was a man of honour who had saved the life of his son even before he was born into the world.

Naruto found himself stroking the man's head in sympathy for his losses, having never truly been loved he didn't understand what the loss of family felt like but he felt a level of regret for the shackled kitsune.

"I would give everything to hold them again," whispered Kurama as he stared blankly into the empty crystal.

The clattering of metal echoed off the walls as Naruto slowly unshackled Kuramas hands and throat. "And one day you will," said Naruto as the clattering of iron ceased, "they found you long ago."

As cerulean blue met crimson Kurama stretched a hand between them. "We have been together since before I was born," said Naruto as he gripped the kitsunes hand, "it's only fitting we find our precious people together."

As hands met the raging vortex of chakra balanced and blended. A brilliant yet cool shade of violet painted the round walls as oval openings appeared behind each of the three chairs.

"I will give knowledge and order," spoke Minato as his bindings dissolved, "I ask for honour."

I will give devotion and strength, said Naruto as he took his chair, "I ask for family."

I will give body and spirit, spoke Kurama as his tails unfolded, "I ask for respect."

And so the birth of the shadow begins.

And that brings us to the close of another chapter. ^_^

If I've got my timing right everything should line up approximately with the cannon which I'm trying to parallel time wise.

Let me know what you think of the development of Kurama and his beginnings, it's been said that wait isn't Kurama a bijou... one of the Jubis parts... not in my world I'll be introducing the Bijou in a later chapter for the true Evil they are what ninja conquer cannot be bijou because bijou are said to do battle for millennia without rest or intermission.

I'm going to aim to do a double update this next week seeing as this next Saturday will be my birthday. So cookies for all and more story.

As for all the people who have left reviews and pms, thank you they warm my heart and make me smile.

And for those who have pointed out grammar and minor spelling errors, thank you it helps me get better. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: the awakening slumber

Last time:

"I will give knowledge and order," spoke Minato as his bindings dissolved, "I ask for honour."

I will give devotion and strength, said Naruto as he took his chair, "I ask for family."

I will give body and spirit, spoke Kurama as his tails unfolded, "I ask for respect."

And so the birth of the shadow begins.

Chapter 6: awakening slumber

Jiraiya stood over his godson's unmoving body a small girl by his side, both looking over the small body tied to a hospital bed. It had been a year since Naruto had been struck in the back by shuriken. It had been a year of challenges and trials for Jiraiya. After Naruto had been brought in the medics had hit a snag, with his coils destroyed the usual treatment methods had been difficult or impossible. In the end they had healed the physical wounds but they couldn't wake Naruto from his coma. In a desperate bid for his godson's health he had gone to the Hyuga clan compound to request someone to map his coils only to be turned away. Jiraiya even went so far as to try asking a branch house guard directly. What he was told shortly after would hang heavy on his heart for a long time. While none of the branch house members had anything against Naruto, the clans policy of non-interference with the "demon" made it impossible for them to help lest they end up on the receiving end of their "gift".

It would be a month before Jiraiya would find a solution to his problem, that solution would be the small girl standing beside him. Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan's main house and a very dedicated little girl. The first time Jiraiya had seen her she had been inside Narutos hospital room.

Standing over Narutos unconscious body Hinata systematically plotted the route the chakra had to flow to reach Narutos brain. The route was almost completely destroyed or damaged, at several points the pathways were but fine threads carrying but a trickle where thick cables should have held the steady flow of life.

It was in shock that Jiraiya watched as the small girl removed a pair of senbon needles from her bag and physically bridged two Tenketsu. Entering the room via window Jiraiya startled the timid girl who after one look at him passed out. After placing the girl in a chair Jiraiya had spent the next few minutes inspecting the chakra bridge. It was a feat of medical genius, where the network was once inoperable the physical bridge allowed the once stagnant coils to once again be flooded with fresh chakra.

After twenty minutes of inspection Jiraiya was certain that the young Hyuga would make a superb medic one day, if only her family would allow her to break from there rigid doctrine of impartial superiority.

As Hinata slowly regained both her composure and concusses she could feel the eyes of someone watching her unblinkingly. Slowly opening her eyes Hinata braced for a verbal lashing for leaving the compound, a lashing that never came.

"Well now," said Jiraiya as Hinatas eyes fluttered open, "you're awake."

"Who are you?" stammered Hinata her voice but a whisper.

Jiraiya face vaulted the desire to summon a large toad and do a kabuki dance so he could proclaim to be the one and only great toad sage of mount Myoboku flared into life before being crushed by the more rational side of him that was concerned for the well being of his godson.

"I'm Jiraiya the sannin," said Jiraiya eyeing the girl before him, "and you were doing something rather interesting to my godson."

"I just want to see him smile again," spluttered Hinata before going beat red and breaking into tears.

A sad smile graced Jiraiyas lips as he looked into the face of someone who for whatever reason cared about his godson. "Maybe together we can make him smile again," whispered Jiraiya as he offered the crying girl his hand.

Over the course of the next few months Hinata got to know Jiraiya quite well, while a relaxed and playful air surrounded the sannin at almost all times when it came to Naruto he was unwaveringly serious and vigilant. As the months past Jiraiya learned a massive amount about the human body, specifically the relation to Tenketsu and chakra and the fact chakra essentially had a negative and positive charge.

When Hinata bridged the first broken Tenketsu Narutos body had become saturated by an influx of chakra racing down his coils. As more Tenketsu were repaired the circulation would improve and help alleviate the backlog. When she had started Hinata had hoped to start from the negative side so she could repair the entire circuit in a single session. Unfortunately the lack of knowledge about Narutos condition left her unable to anticipate a flow of chakra along the negative pathways. The time between saturation periods was a long one, almost two days. During the periods of saturation Jiraiya worked unyieldingly upon the seals that would permanently bridge his godson's coils, while Hinata would plot the changes in his circulation with every new bridge after her lessons at the academy. This would continue for months, until they were ready to lay there first positive bridge.

As Hinata painted the simple markers for the Tenketsu along Narutos chest she couldn't help but blush furiously. A week earlier when they had started preparing to lay the ground work for opening his positive pathways she had run a hand across Narutos abs when she thought Jiraiya wasn't looking. The euphoric high almost caused her to faint only for the giggling of an old man and the scratching of pencil on paper to reach her ears. Never again would she make the mistake of thinking Jiraiya wasn't watching.

As Hinata finished the simple markers she looked at Jiraiya who was happily placing buffer seals between each bridge. "Jiraiya?" questioned Hinata; the final Tenketsu is here how should I mark it over Narutos tattoo?"

Jiraiya froze stiff as thoughts of panic raced through his head, "shit... I told her it was a tattoo so she wouldn't ask about the seal but this is a real problem." Smiling half-heartedly Jiraiya handed her a piece of white pastel from a box of art supplies. "Place a small dot where it needs to be I have to go speak to someone about something," said Jiraiya as he opened the window, "we might need another body."

As Hinata watched with the same morbid fascination as every other time Jiraiya left the room the man jumped, the only thought passing through Hinatas mind at that moment was, "why can he just use the door like everyone else." Painting the final Tenketsu onto Narutos body the fact she was alone with her crush waded through her mind. Blushing madly at the suggestive thoughts that raced through her mind she turned around stuttering incoherent gibberish before a slight cough claimed her attention in an instant. Naruto convulsed and hacked up a small glob of clotted blood. His eyes fluttered open, for a moment amber slit pupil eyes meet lavender before a strangled gasp whispered out four words, "executive order twenty one." As the final words slid past his lips Narutos body collapsed onto the bed before going lax.

It would be five minutes before Jiraiya would return with Hiruzen, it would be five minutes of pure panic and terror for Hinata, and it would be five minutes of change that would reshape the path of Narutos life.

As Hinata watched in terror as Narutos body spasmed, as long golden blond hair slowly turned red at its roots, as scars faded, and his teeth and fingernails grew at an extreme pace. If the terror hadn't stolen her voice Hinata would have screamed. As she watched the boy that saved her life, the boy she loved unconditionally, the boy she watched never give in, the boy that inspired her to be what she wanted to be, spasm and contort she couldn't help but sob, she was too late to save him.

With a rustle of leaves Hiruzen and Jiraiya appeared in the hospital room, the sight of Narutos body tensed to breaking point the first thing to bombard there shifted senses. Wrists and ankles bound Naruto was flexed so his chest was heaved into the air there was a good three inches of space under his arched back, the small trail of blood pouring from his mouth indicated the strain on his organs form being pulled so tight.

Flashing through hand sighs Hiruzen placed his hands upon the floor, "four celestial walls," said Hiruzen as four great blue walls formed around the room blocking all the openings before sealing itself into a cube. "Hinata," said Jiraiya his voice his serious and commanding tone, "we need to open his coils help me."

The sobs stopped almost immediately, there was hope he would live even if it was slim she would take it. "I'll start the opening," said Hinata as she placed her hands under Narutos right exposed kidney, "just catch the energy before it reaches his heart." A flash of white from her palms and chakra raced from the chakra bridge, the loud sound of barriers being struck echoed within the room the strikes picking up a the tempo of a gong being struck by over enthusiastic children. With every bang a barrier seal failed and the surge of chakra would move a single section closer to Narutos heart, with every bang the sannin focused more of his energies on containing the cascading chakra before it killed his godson, with every bang Hiruzen prayed he had the strength to contain the explosion that would happen if his students rash design failed.

"Three hundred Tenketsu left," yelled Jiraiya over the booming echo, "it's not slowing down, we need a backup plan NOW!"

"We shunt the chakra into an object and pry it can contain it," suggested Hiruzen as he looked madly around the room for inspiration.

"The force of extraction would for his third gate open permanently," exclaimed Hinata as her mind raced.

"One hundred Tenketsu left," yelled Jiraiya as he considered the option.

"We create a loop to hold the cascade," said Hinata as she placed her hands on a barrier, "it will save his life at least."

"Fifty Tenketsu left," yelled Jiraiya as the last resort option was suggested, yes it would save Narutos life, but it would effectively destroy his coils.

"We perform a burial and pray he lives," said Hiruzen as he considered placing the most powerful seal he could muster on the room and evacuating until the discharge happened.

"Ten Tenketsu left," yelled Jiraiya sweat running down his face from the effort of maintaining the final barriers "we need a really option people."

"Damn it Naruto what is executive order twenty one," cursed Hinata as she prepared to save Narutos life at the expense of his dreams.

"Two Tenketsu," yelled Jiraiya as his control broke.

As the chakra reached the final barrier Hiruzen lunged forward before plunging a kunai with spiral engravings into Narutos heart. The world stood still as blood erupted from Narutos chest. The shock of the moment was etched into Hinatas soul as she watched the once closed eyes of her love flash open before everything went still. Jiraiya stood in shock, executive order twenty one, the immediate containment and binding of a bijou. How did Hinata know about executive order twenty one, only Narutos Anbu escorts were privy to the order and it was by spoken order of the Hokage only?

Hiruzen stood rooted to the spot, the grief pooling behind his eyes threatened to betray the elderly Kaga as his emotional control started to crumble. As he withdrew the kunai with a hollow squelch Hiruzen couldn't help but look at the blood on his hands, sixty years of killing and this one life, the life of his successor's son was the only one to stain his soul. Dropping the kunai and collapsing to his knees Hiruzen felt older than he had ever felt in his entire life. He had failed to keep Minatos son safe and in the end had killed the boy with his own hands, his very blood stained hands.

Through the shock Jiraiya stumbled to Hinatas side where she stood hands over Narutos body her hands on the final barrier now solid and holding. Blood clung to her skin and hair, the crippling realization of his death still echoed across her mind. As she watched the final push of blood leave his chest Hinata fell to the floor, the screams of a broken child would split night's air and make the blood of parents everywhere run cold. It couldn't be real, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. No matter how hard Hinata tried to purge the Genjutsu that was forcing her to watch her worst fears it would not lift.

"Why?" Hinata stated to no one in particular, before her voice gained a quality of brutal vengeance.

"Why when we were so close," growled Hinata as her hands balled into fists, "did you steal him from me?"

Hiruzen oblivious to the world, to absorb in his own guilt and grief never saw the strike coming.

With all the precision of a surgeon and all the strength a ten year old girl could manage Hinata struck her Hokage in the nose. Jiraiya knelt crouched, shock evident in his face as the only person who ever showed his god son any kindness other than the old man and himself punched said old man right in the nose.

"He trusted you," spat Hinata as fresh tears fell, "he loved you, and you killed him."

The Hyuga were called all seeing, if Hinata had been able to see through her tear streaked eyes she would have seen the eyes of a man whose very soul looked upon him in disgust, someone whose regrets had finally bore too much weight to bare.

"I killed him because I loved him," whispered Hiruzen as the tears he had never shed fell, and mixed with the blood from his nose. No anger for the injury, no anger for her disrespect, no anger for the rage vented onto his person, Hiruzen Sarutobi felt as if he truly deserved to be yelled at, scolded, cursed, and beaten before the shinigami came and killed him for the sins he committed against someone he thought of as a grandson.

Jiraiya watched in morbid fascination as Hinata fell into her Hokages chest and punched him every strike punctuated by a shriek of pain and grief.

"Why," "why kill him," "what was so terrible you just couldn't let him die in peace," sobbed Hinata her sorrow and rage slowly fading as her chakra wavered on the verge of depletion.

As Hiruzen looked in to young and burning eyes he wouldn't help but feel old, he should have told them, he should have made them see Naruto for the hero he was not the demon he protected them from.

"He was a hero since the day he was born," whispered the Hokage as one more instance of failure replayed in his mind, "'it's a sad truth that almost every person in the village ignores."

As Hinata listened to the story of Narutos birth and the horrors he held back she slowly lost steam, her final strikes ending somewhere between the sealing Narutos first days. It was with a heavy heart Hinata learned just what had been stolen from Naruto years later, just so she could remain safe. Once more rage boiled within her loving frame, her father knowingly used him as an object and simply disregarded his suffering as unimportant.

As Jiraiya watched and listened he turned his attention back to his unnaturally still godson. It was odd to see him so still, so quiet, in life Naruto had been a source of never ending movement and insight. Jiraiya had to admit Naruto had been spirited, a prankster and a hard worker.

"So executive order 21 is the order to contain and bind the bijou within a Jinchuriki," asked Hinata in a horse whisper.

"Yes," sighed Hiruzen his eyes more shallow and sunken then ever imaginable, "how he or you ever knew about it will forever escape me."

"He told me just before you got back," sniffed Hinata, "before he went ridged."

"He always was surprising," whispered Jiraiya as he brushed a lock of golden blond hair from his godsons face before closing the shocked amethyst coloured eyes.

Standing to his feet Hiruzen walk to Jiraiyas side before placing a hand on his shoulder, tomorrow we will hold his funeral but tonight he will sleep with his family where he should have been all along.

Bending down and draping Narutos limp body over his arms Jiraiya lifted his godson's body and walked towards the door. As Hiruzen and Hinata follow close behind the shock of Jiraiya using a door was missed by both of them. Down and out of the hospital past cheering civilians and sombre med staff, out into the streets and through crowds of people who jeered and yelled words of hate, up the small hill past Narutos old apartment past Hisokas house where the women wept, through the small woods behind his old home and into a small estate where a modest two story home sat behind a wrought iron gate. As Hinata watched a drop of Narutos blood was dropped onto the gate before the precession entered the small estate. Past the unkempt vegetable garden and a wall that had been overgrown by roses, the trio entered the small home. Pictures adorned the walls, and personal belongings lay neatly within their homes on shelves and in cupboards. The vary air in the building spoke of warmth and love. Up the stairs past a small nursery that looked to be made for a newborn child, up past what looked to be a guest bedroom, before entering a long staircase of stone stairs that coiled down. They walk for five minutes on the descending stairs before entering a room lit by candle light with a king size bed in the center of the room with black sheets of silk and dried roses. Atop the bed bathed in candle light were the perfectly preserved bodies of Manito Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Narutos parents.

Placing Narutos body between the bodies of his parents Jiraiya finally release the few tears he had left within his body. Finally Naruto would be with his true family, finally know the peace he never knew in life.

"I'm sorry Naruto if it's any consolation we loved you," whispered Jiraiya as he stepped back.

"Naruto you will be remembered for who you were," whispered Hiruzen, "even if I have to build the monument myself."

Walking towards the fallen body of her love Hinata placed a single kiss upon Narutos forehead before tears once more fell from her eyes, "I love you," all she said before dashing from the room and running tears falling home where she would cry for the loss of her most precious person.

As Jiraiya and Hiruzen left the building two pairs of arms that had not moved in over a decade wrapped around Narutos body, which for the first time in his life had a true simile on his face.

To be truly happy Naruto Uzumaki just had to die.

And that concludes another chapter.

Before I get a ... WTF review I'm still continuing the story it's not over

Seeing as iv been a bad man and completely forgotten to update over the week of my twenty third birthday I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two as well as a Friday update. YAY more story^_^

Thanks for reading

Duze


	8. Chapter 7: redemption and reserection

Last time:

As Jiraiya and Hiruzen left the building two pairs of arms that had not moved in over a decade wrapped around Narutos body, which for the first time in his life had a true simile on his face.

To be truly happy Naruto Uzumaki just had to die.

Chapter 7: redemption and resurrection

As the morning dawned Hiruzen walked towards his successor's small home. The streets were devoid of human life, only the litter of the previous nights parties bounced through the street as Hiruzen walked towards his destination, the blossoms of disgust and frustration planning roots in his mind.

Even with the late hour of their departure, the news of the "demons" death spread like wild fire, celebrations had sprung up within hours. Today Hiruzen was determined to do Naruto justice, opening the gate and walking towards the house, the trimmed roses and managed garden not going without notice. Hiruzen knocked out of habit before he pushed the door open and entered. The knock echoed throughout the small house. As the echo reached the houses occupants Hiruzen placed a small scroll onto the kitchen table before unsealing a small pot of miso ramen two pairs of chopsticks and an orange. In all honesty Hiruzen had never liked ramen until he had met Naruto; it had simply been something they had bonded over. As Hiruzen picked up a pair of navy chopsticks he brought he sighed, sitting in the bundle the orange pair of chopsticks lay untouched. Placing his chopsticks atop the still simmering pot of noodles Hiruzen picked up the orange and walked towards the mantle in the living room. Breaking the orange into sections as he walked he couldn't help but stare at the portrait over the mantle, a smiling pair sat on a garden bench arms wrapped around each other. "You would have been proud of him," whispered Hiruzen regret evident in his voice, "and so utterly disappointed in the decisions I've made."

As Hiruzen stared idly into the portrait the silent footsteps of another went unnoticed. Popping a piece of orange into his mouth Hiruzen turned to walk back towards the kitchen when the sound of slurping noodles reached his ear. The sight that befell him made Hiruzens heart stop in his chest. Sitting at the table in nothing but a pair of baggy training shorts, a boy with amethyst split pupil eyes and a blend of golden bold and fiery orange hair was consuming the miso ramen with gusto.

"Naruto?" whispered Hiruzen dropping his orange. The figure looked up waved a clawed hand and continued to consume the lightly seasoned noodles. Eyes closed Hiruzen formed the seals he hadn't needed to form in over two decades before uttering "kai." As he slowly opened his eyes every part of his mind screamed that what he had just seen was a lie, an illusion, a clever deception of his senses, and yet inside a house whose defences had prevented access for over a decade sat a boy who hungrily dug into a meal he had intended to eat in memory of a life lost. Cautiously walking to the table and sitting across from the eating figure Hiruzen couldn't help but take in his similarities. Same blond hair more or less, same whisker marks, same shimmer behind differently coloured eyes, same pathetic table manners. "Naruto?" asked Hiruzen once again as he picked up his chopsticks, if it was Naruto he would understand. The figure pushed the pot of noodles across the table with the tips of his chopsticks a smile on his lips. The joy Hiruzen felt was tantalizing, the only person he had ever met who could push simmering liquid with just the tips of chopsticks had been Naruto. Taking a bite Hiruzen passed the pot back in the same fashion but at a much slower pace. "It is you," whispered Hiruzen unaware of his hushed tone. Taking a bite Naruto nodded before once more pushing the pot across the table.

"how?" asked Hiruzen his voice begging for how the answers to his prayers came to him, before taking a bite and pushing the pot back. Motioning for a moment, Naruto stood form his seat at the table before taking gliding strides through black haze, towards the far side of the kitchen and a set of stacked drawers. Not a sound was made by his movements until the drawer opened and items were rummaged through. Returning with the same silent gliding strides Naruto placed a sheet of paper on the table before scribbling his reply down, "help."

"What day is it?" wrote Naruto before taking a bite and passing the now luke-warm warm noodle across the table once more.

Taking a bite Hiruzen reached into his pocket and removed a small day timer. "It's the eighth of October," said Hiruzen as his heart soared, "how did you know about executive order 21?"

Naruto tapped his pencil in impatience, a look of sadness on his face. Hiruzen could have cried before the realization that he hadn't taken a bite and passed the noodles back yet dawned on him. Taking a quick bite and passing the noodles back Hiruzen waited for a reply.

"Minato told me," Wrote Naruto as he took a healthy bite. "He told me a little bit before he fell asleep," wrote Naruto before pushing the noodles across the table.

"Manito told you," echoed Hiruzen confusion and dread evident in his voice.

"How did he do that?" said Hiruzen in wonder before taking the customary bite and passing to noodles back.

"Can't explain," wrote Naruto before frowning, the pot of noodles was almost empty, "I don't really understand how either."

"I can feel chakra flowing in bursts in my chest what happened?" wrote Naruto as he took the final few noodles from the cooled broth.

"Jiraiya and Hinata attempted to repair your coils when you were injured," said Hiruzen as he smiled into the surface of the cooled broth, "the medic didn't think you would ever wake up without fresh chakra to your brain..."

The sound of splitting iron silenced Hiruzen. The pot of noodles had cracked. Looking into Narutos eyes he swore he saw the shinigami looking into his face.

It was clear to Hiruzen he had but moments to explain before a very quiet, very angry Naruto would castrate his favourite author. "Jiraiya spent months trying to devise a way to save you," said Hiruzen in a frenzied rush, "but he couldn't do it without help, the Hyuga refused him and Jiraiya had attempted everything short of directly applying chakra to your brain when he met Hinata."

Naruto relaxed slightly.

"She reconnected the coils to your heart before she even spoke a word to Jiraiya," explained Hiruzen in a more controlled pace, "after that you never left Jiraiyas sight."

Narutos face became calm once more.

"As long as Hinata came as Hinata," wrote Naruto a small smile gracing his lips, "I will forgive them both."

Hiruzen couldn't contain his joy, he stood from the table quickly walked to Narutos side and hugged him. Hiruzen was on the brink of exploding with joy at having Naruto walking and eating even if he didn't speak a word, but for him to forgive a Hyuga, a miracle truly had happened.

A lone tear escaped the ever controlled eyes of Hiruzen Sarutobi; if Naruto could forgive someone he had held a grudge against all those years maybe there was hope for him yet. As a hand patted the old man on the back Hiruzen released his hold on Naruto for only moments later a knock to come from the door. With a shrug Naruto motioned for Hiruzen to give him a moment before walking to the door and opening it.

Jiraiya stood at the door that for some reason he couldn't open. "It figures," thought Jiraiya bitterly as he contemplated climbing to the second floor to check if a window was unlocked, "get distracted by a really nice pair and miss a seal timer, today really sucked." Just as he figured he'd climb the wall that had the least roses on it the door opened. Taking one look at the boy standing in fount of him Jiraiya did a marvels impression of Hinata and fainted.

Herring the thud Hiruzen walked to the door looked at his collapsed student and then at Naruto who had his hands in the air as to say, "Didn't do it."

A smug smirk formed on Hiruzens face as he reached into one of Jiraiyas pockets before removing a red notebook. "Let's see what delayed you today," said Hiruzen in smug victory before with the aid of Naruto dragged Jiraiya into the house.

Propping Jiraiya up on the couch Naruto and Hiruzen shared a look that said Jiraiya needed to lay off the dango and train a bit before Hiruzen laughed and Naruto smirked.

Naruto stumbled before he looked at Hiruzen with a meaningful look. Pointing to an old grandfather clock in the corner with his left hand Naruto only had time to point to the split pot on the table before he became nothing more than a cloud of dissipating black smoke. Hiruzen took in the motion immediately before dread crept upon him once more. They had spoken for what an hour two tops, Hiruzens mind raced to try and put the pieces to Narutos last clues together before he vanished.

Noodles, time, Naruto, what did they have in common, taking a seat in a chair Hiruzen made up his mind in moments. Tomorrow he would return at the same time with a pot of noodles, and once again he would speak to Naruto.

Only moments later Jiraiya awoke with stars bursting in his vision, "could have sworn I saw the gaki," muttered Jiraiya as he sat up. The rustling of pages and giggling drew him from his musings. Looking to his right Jiraiya watched as Hiruzen flipped through his note book. "Hay..." exclaimed Jiraiya as he slapped a hand to his Brest pocket, "that's not finished yet."

The sly grin of Hiruzen shook Jiraiya to his core. "I wonder what Inoichi would say if he knew you spent the morning ogling his wife," mused Hiruzen as he flipped the page to only whistle slightly as he read the next few lines, "never mind I think he'd skip talking and just wipe your mind clean."

Jiraiya sat motionless, this was gold and Hiruzen knew it. "Blackmail, really?" questioned Jiraiya as he stared blankly at his sensei. "at a time like this you hold this over me?" squawked Jiraiya as he made a poor attempt to jump off the couch and grab his precious note book only to land sprawled on the floor at Hiruzens feet.

"At a time like this," echoed Hiruzen his sly grin growing too demonic proportions, "definitely."

"What do you want?" asked Jiraiya as he glared into his sensei's victorious eyes.

"A month," said Hiruzen the corners of his grin curling.

"A month," dreaded Jiraiya his voice but a whisper.

"I want a month of your notes and your solemn oath not to be late tomorrow," said Hiruzen as he flipped a page and chuckled, "or I think I'll have to send a copy of this to miss (inos mom)"

Cursing under his breath Jiraiya nodded and made a motion for his book.

"Tomorrow, here, nine in the morning be attentive," commanded Hiruzen before pocketing the book and making his way towards his office. Somehow paperwork didn't feel like it would be so bad today.

Grumbling Jiraiya decided he would go and check on the gaki to find the portal to the basement sealed and the door to the master bedroom in its place. Pushing the master bedroom door open Jiraiya walked in, the sun kissed room faced the afternoon sun perfectly. The soft yellows and reds Shawn, the far wall was adorned by a pair of arm wars and a full body mirror, the right a four poster bed with orange hangings and night tables whose lamps still held a trickle of oil. The left held a great dresser and the door to the on sweet bathroom. As Jiraiyas eyes swept the room a shadow on the orange bed hangings drew his attention. Slowly opening the curtains Jiraiya was met by an odd sight. A fox pitch-black with white definitions lay curled atop brightly coloured sheets. The rustling of orange cloth alerted the sleeping creature to the intruder in its den. Opening a single split pupil eye of amethyst the fox gave off a look of irritation before draping its tail over its eyes to block the light. Jiraiya was kind of shocked, not only was there a very off coloured fox in the house, in the master bedroom, sleeping, it apparently didn't take him as a threat or even a nuisance.

Taking a deep breath Jiraiya stroked a relaxed ear before bracing for the claws and teeth to strike out at him... nothing, no flash of claws, no snapping fangs, nothing. "ero-kofu," said a deep and yet very Narutoish voice, "I'm tired let me rest so I can talk to Jiji in the morning."

"Unless you really want to submit to me," growled a different voice that carried a stigma of dominance.

Snatching his hand back quickly, Jiraiya stared at the black fox; "Naruto?" questioned Jiraiya, "is that you?"

"Sleeping kofu sleeping," replied the same deep and Narutoish voice before the fox tucked itself deeper within its own body.

Replacing the curtain Jiraiya turned to leave, his mind swirled there were definitely two very different voices at that moment. As Jiraiya left the house he walked on auto pilot towards the tower and his sensei. How was Naruto alive? Was he alive? Or was he just a tethered spirit? Had the Kyubi somehow interfered in the death of its host? Was the Kyubi free? Had Minatos sacrifice failed? All these questions raced around Jiraiyas mind as he climbed the stairs towards his sensei's office, completely oblivious to the stares of shock he received from several Anbu guards and the secretary who sat at her desk mouth agape when Jiraiya knocked on Hiruzens office door.

"Enter," called Hiruzen from behind his desk.

Opening the door Jiraiya walked in before closing the door securely behind him. The shock on Hiruzens face was the first to grace Jiraiyas senses. "What?" asked Jiraiya a perplexed look on his sheet white face, "you're looking at me like I lost my head or something."

"Kai," whispered Hiruzen, twice in one day Hiruzen had felt the need to form the seals to dispel an illusion and twice it had stayed.

"What's happened?" demanded Hiruzen as Jiraiya collapsed into a chair.

"Naruto," whispered Jiraiya in a horse voice, "I think the Kyubi tricked Naruto."

The joyous high Hiruzen had been riding plummeted like a hot air balloon that split a seam, "explain!" demanded Hiruzen as he reached for his pipe, god he needed a smoke.

So Jiraiya explained about the black fox, the two voices, and the suggestive comments both unintentional and otherwise.

Hiruzen slumped over in his chair, not an hour before he had spoken to... a silent Naruto... well he looked similar to Naruto... was it really Naruto... it certainly claimed to be... shit.

Griping the bridge of his nose Hiruzen starred into Jiraiyas pale face, "ok so a black fox with two voices one that would fit Naruto if he had been in his late 20s," said Hiruzen as he reviewed all Jiraiya had said in his mind, "and you're certain you heard a second voice, you just weren't in shock?"

"I'm sure I wasn't in shock, if I was I would definitely be in more shock now," said Jiraiya sombrely, "something about submitting."

Hiruzen had to admit that really didn't sound like Narutos cup of tea. Pranks, yes, verbal jokes of that nature, no. With a snap of his fingers Hiruzen had two Anbu agents at his feet. "Secure the Namikaze estate perimeter," commanded Hiruzen, "do not enter the grounds under any reason."

"Hai Hokage-sama," said the pair before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

It was moments like this that made Hiruzen wish he was still thirty years younger, nothing made you feel truly old then the possibility of an immortal being of incredible power crushing your home.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," said Hiruzen standing form his desk, "if I'm right all will be clear in the morning."

Nodding Jiraiya opened the window and jumped, he would go find something to do until him to found the comfort of rest, maybe the hot springs.

As the morning's sun crested the horizon bestowing its warming rays upon the faces of Konohas Kagas, Konohas populous slept unaware that their very lives were on the brink of destruction.

Hiruzen walked towards his successors home, flanking him on either side were two Anbu agents the hunched form of Jiraiya could be seen in the tree tops long since waiting upon the cusp of the property.

As Hiruzen reached the gate his escorts made a mad dash towards the estate in an attempt to take defensive positions. The snap of what sounded to be whips echoed as the over grown roses struck out at the aggressive persons. As Hiruzen watched four of his elite were bound in thorns and ivy before being hung from the roof.

"Interesting," mused Hiruzen as he witnessed the first of many traps and dangers Minato had designed to capture the intruders. Taking calm and deliberate steps towards the house Jiraiya and Hiruzen were on alert, if so much as a pebble moved they would have to take action immediately or face being subdued like the Anbu.

Reaching the door Hiruzen knocked, waited a moment and pushed the door open. Once inside Hiruzen relaxed nothing had changed inside meaning they were allowed in. Walking towards the kitchen Hiruzen reached within his robes before removing a storage scroll and laying out the customary orange and noodles. Smiling in satisfaction Hiruzen nodded to Jiraiya, any moment now if his theory was right Naruto would appear. Pulling his seat out and motioning for Jiraiya to take the chair next to him Hiruzen laced his fingers together before the patient waiting began. It took but five minutes for the sounds of movement to reach the sitting duo. The slamming of drawers, the creek of dry hinges, and the clicking of doors closing alerted the duo to an approaching person. As Jiraiya turned white once more, Hiruzen smiled at the form of Naruto sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he drew back his chair Naruto spoke in a deep commanding voice that somehow still sounded like Naruto "morning Jiji, kofu."

Picking up his orange chopsticks Naruto took a bite of the simmering noodles a look of utter joy on his face, "nothing proves that Kami loves us like ramen," sighed Naruto.

"Naruto?" whispered Jiraiya as the fiery orange hair, amethyst coloured eyes, and claws bombarded his mind.

"Kofu?" whispered Naruto in a mocking tone before squinting and making an exaggerated motion to look for someone who was sitting in front of him.

The sound of laughter broke the distress Jiraiya was feeling, "Naruto, please," laughed Hiruzen, "we need to be serious for a moment."

Without turning his head away from his godfather Naruto eyed Hiruzen, "I see," said Naruto before parts of his body shimmered lightly.

Hiruzen snapped to attention all previous joy of the situation ripped from him as Narutos hands became intangible dropping the chopsticks he had been holding not a second before.

A growl and a few curses in a language long forgotten Narutos shape shifted. The small black fox form the night before sat on its hind legs upon the chair where Naruto sat not a moment before. "Still can't hold the transformation," grumbled Naruto in frustration, "a voice is just too much to do with the damage."

"Naruto?" asked Hiruzen as the small black fox hoped onto the table.

"Yes Jiji, we've gone over this already, I am Naruto," said Naruto as he nosed the orange towards Hiruzen.

"Kofu," said Naruto with a detached voice, "I need you to do something for me."

Jiraiya snapped form his stupor as Naruto nosed a small roll of paper towards him.

"Can you please go and collect all the things on this list for me?" asked Naruto a foxy grin starting to grow on his face, "please."

Unrolling the paper Jiraiya read the list. Saki two hounded proof, ten pounds of rice, vegetables be creative, five pounds of fish, my traveling pack, and a bowl of Ichirakus.

"Um... sure..," said Jiraiya passing the list to Hiruzen, "I'm sure we can get the food but the pack might be a challenge."

Scribbling a note on the back of the list Hiruzen passed it back to Jiraiya, "just go get it Jiraiya," said Hiruzen as he looked upon the body of Naruto.

With a nod to Hiruzen and a ruffle of Narutos fur Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Now then," said Naruto as he once more nosed the orange towards Hiruzen, "where were we... ah yes.., who do you think I am Jiji."

Hiruzen picked up the orange before he spoke slowly pealing it, "we had concerns that you had been contaminated or consumed by the Kyubi no Yoko." The decision to just come clean about anything Naruto asked was easy for Hiruzen after killing Naruto he felt that he was at least owed the truth.

A low malicious chuckle echoed off the walls, "I think the one you refer to finds your jest amusing," said Naruto as he flopped down on the table propping his head upon his front paws.

Repressing a shudder Hiruzen pressed on, "to be fair your current state tends to point to its involvement."

"His," commented Naruto, "I believe tou-san would appreciate being male and not an it."

Hiruzens words died in his throat before he stared dumbfounded at Naruto.

"Who are your parents?" asked Hiruzen a glint of concern in his eyes.

Sighing Naruto cursed his foolishness, "my mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the second Jinchuriki to the "Kyubi no Yoko," Kurama is my father."

Hiruzen was in shock, who was Kurama? How did Naruto come to believe he wasn't Minatos son?

"Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage Naruto, surly he told you that when you talked," pleaded Hiruzen.

"Yes, he professed that consistently, and I don't deny his blood is in my veins, but he was never a father to me just a contributor to my birth," said Naruto as an ear twitched in irritation at the mention of who his father should be.

Hiruzen grew pail, if Minato had told Naruto and yet Naruto denied him that acknowledgment, who? What? Had claimed that place in his heart?

"Who is Kurama?" asked Hiruzen unable to keep the curiosity from his voice.

"The one who has been with me from the moment I was conceived," replied Naruto as small illusions danced into life upon the table. A man in red folded iron armour stood but six inches high on the table his flowing fiery red hair and slit pupil eyes gave him a distinguished look while toned muscle and obvious strength left him shrouded in an air of superiority.

Hiruzen was both amused and surprised at the ability Naruto had produced. To perform illusion without hand seals, or even words was unheard of in all but a select few cases. "I've never seen this man before who is he?" asked Hiruzen a look of contemplation on his face.

He is the man who saved () Senju from the jaws of defeat at the valley of the end, "said Naruto as Hiruzens eyes widened at the prospect of the first Hokage being defeated that day.

"But no other man was present that night," protested Hiruzen as he watched the image morph and twist

To revile a two tailed fox with red tips. "Kurama came to Konoha to avenge his wife and daughter," said Naruto as the image changed into a pair of women one a perfect match of Hisoka and the other a much younger version of Airi. "In the battle of the valley of the end, when () Senju and Uchiha Mandra his mother was summoned," a seven tailed kitsune with red tips blossomed into life where Hisoka and Airi once stood. "when Mito attempted to seal his mother he took her place for his people and has been sealed ever since," explained Naruto, "the being your refer to as the Kyubi was not such when he was sealed but he is now."

The image morphed into a nine tailed fox of over two feet in size. Hiruzen paled if the comparison in size was accurate, the fox was twice the size of when it was released form Kushina. "That is Kurama," said Naruto motioning to the two foot kitsune, "he is my father because he has saved my life from the grasps of death twice.

Hiruzen was shocked, everything he knew of bijou was thrown into disarray, there were nine bijou, devised of a single hole, everyone knew this. He had never heard of a kitsune summoning contract so how could one be dragged here to do battle with the first. It was at that moment it dawned on Hiruzen, could the mythology simply have been wrong. Did the bijou simply have by coincidence a numerical order to their tails? Placing his head in his hands Hiruzen couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed.

So many questions and it was reaching the end of his time once more. As Hiruzen opened his mouth to ask one of the numerous questions on his mind the image reverted to Hisoka and Airi. "Do me a favour old man," said Naruto with a yawn as he rose to his feet, "find these two for me there in the village in the strip one block south and two blocks east of my home."

Rubbing his head against Hiruzens arm in a fashion that Hiruzen assumed to be something similar to a hug Naruto hoped to the floor, before Hiruzen could reply Naruto had started to climb the stairs sleep calling for him to once more be at rest.

Hiruzen finished his orange looked at the now cold noodles unfinished on the table and chuckled, if Naruto wanted him to find someone for him why not. If these two were important to the Kyubi, no Kurama it would be wise to keep extra eyes on both of them know.


End file.
